Destiny's Gust, Fates Intertwined
by StayAlive
Summary: He found her face popping out of every crowd. Every time his Heart would leap, only to have it sink. But could one sunny day at the beach with a certain Clair Auburn with a peculiar scar and memory damage change everything?
1. Prologue

**AD: Hey everyone! YES, it is time again for the last time for me to post a new book for the……….AHAH! I got it! The Chronicles of Destiny. Tell me if you like it or not. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, only my characters. You'll probably see a lot of them in the first few chapters!**

Demyx walked quickly down the darkening streets of Twilight Town. After every mission he would walk up and down over every world. He just had to find her. A person would look at him, pitying him; think he was just some homeless person with something wrong with his mind. After all, who walked around the hot days of July wearing a trench coat? So many times it would happen. Demyx would see her face appear in one of the alleyways. He would follow the hallucination only to find himself lost, out of breath, alone, and at a dead end in one of the confusing alleys in the town. What was so wrong with wanting to find her?

"_Give up on her, Dem. I gave up on Roxas a long time ago. You should do the same," Axel had said. "It's been three months already, get over it. Let her go"_

That was impossible. She had been the most important thing to have ever happened to him. He could not simply 'let her go'.

He sighed as he walked down the last alley. His fingertips lightly touched one of the gray bricks that surrounded him. Demyx imagined stroking her delicate yet perfect face. Her red lips in that full smile, and her eyes shining ever so brightly. His fingers rolled into a fist as he punched the wall releasing a small piece of his frustration, he never felt that he could feel so helpless…so small.

Demyx opened a portal and stalked through it, the shadows even seemed to flinch away from him before quickly returning to their original state. He was always oblivious to the effect he had on those around him.

"_You're acting like me when Roxas ran away!" Axel exclaimed cornering Demyx in a hallway one evening when the rest of the castle was asleep. "And look what happened to me! I completely missed out on her good bye, I barely recognized it! What did I get, Demyx?" Demyx had remained silent. Axel grabbed the collar of his cloak and forced him up against the opposite wall. "Answer me!" Demyx remained silent with his head turned away from the fuming redhead as feet left the ground. "That's right, nothing. I got a popsicle stick and a note. It was nothing compared to the good bye you received. What I wouldn't have given to see her that last time. By now I've gotten over it. You need to, too, Demyx." Demyx's legs collided painfully with the ground as Axel released him and walked away without another word._

Demyx walked on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. It was hot, but Demyx didn't feel the beads of sweat slowly rolling down his forehead. He was amazed at how many people were occupying the beach. It was usually vacant except for the occasional islanders. This time there were a bunch of college kids celebrating their summer break. There was hardly a path to walk on. Demyx was forced to push his way through these strangers, his eyes always searching for a familiar face,_ the _familiar face.


	2. Clair Auburn

**AD: Wow, this took me even longer than I wanted to get this chapter up! I'm sorry, something was wrong with the website, my computer or something so that I couldn't update anything. It sucked. Well anyway, here's the second chapter! I think it's a little happier than the first. It'll also show what the summary means if any of you are actually confused by it. You know what sucks? Me, as an author, I can always give my characters a happy ending, or at least that some, most, things will work out in the end. Homecoming's coming up at our school and it sucks, nobody's asked me…darn, hahaha oh well, I guess, I'll just have to go with my friends. Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, see chapter one.**

Demyx heard the sound of laughing girls to his right. There were a bunch of girls on the beach, checking out guys, tanning, and gossiping. But as always he'd glance over his shoulder at them, just in case. He found that all of the girls had their eyes on him, a few laughing behind a hand. One set of eyes were not laughing but drew his attention. They were bright green unlike the others which were mixtures of brown, blue, and hazel. Demyx sighed and looked at his feet for a second before heading over to the group.

"Can we help you?" one girl asked around a giggling fit. She acted like Demyx was a five-year-old who had lost his way. In a way, there was some truth in that.

Demyx ignored her and stood in a little ways off from the girl with the green eyes. "Xarla?" he asked so quietly that she barely heard him.

Her head cocked to the side in questioning. She stood up from under the umbrella and the shade and walked over to him.

"Did you call me?" she asked innocently. Up close Demyx could see things missing in her eyes.

"Uh, no, nevermind. Sorry to have bothered you."

The girls laughed cruelly, but the girl still continued to stare at him as he turned to leave. She set her hands on her hips and walked around Demyx's retreating form so that she blocked his path.

"Don't lie, you did too call me."

"You just look a lot like my old friend."

"Oh, well sorry," she said scuffing her toe in the sand. "Wait, what do you mean by _old _friend? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, I lost her."

"Oh…" Suddenly, she stretched out her hand surprising Demyx. "My name's Clair, Clair Auburn."

"It's nice to meet you," Demyx said hesitantly shaking her hand. "My name is Demyx."

Clair broke into a smile. At first Demyx thought that she had remembered something. "Would…would you like to take a walked with me?"

"Uh, sure." He looked over his shoulder at Clair's friends.

"Don't worry," she assured, "They won't mind."

They began to walk down the beach with the water almost lapping their feet. There was almost nobody down by the water. Demyx felt rude with his hood up so he pulled it off. He could feel Clair's gaze upon him.

"So why did you ask me to walk with you?"

She blushed. "There was only one thing I knew for sure when I lost my memory, and that was processing the ability to tell who are my friends or those close to me. That's why. I didn't feel that way around my friends back there though…or my parents. They just pushed it on me that they were who they said they were."

"You lost your memory?" Demyx asked, his hopes beginning to rise.

Clair nodded looking at the ocean.

"What happened?" he continued more quietly.

Clair let out a huffy sigh. At first Demyx thought that he had asked the wrong question until she broke off talking. "Well I don't know for sure, but 'my parents' told me that I was riding my horse when he lost balance and fell right before the mountains where it gets really rocky. I'm told that I fell off and hit my head and that my hand went out to catch my fall, but it also landed on a rock splitting it open. See?" She showed Demyx her right hand. On the palm was an x-shaped scar.

"Kingdom Hearts," Demyx swore under his breath taking the hand in his. Clair looked at him uncertainly as she pulled her hand out of his.

"What?"

"Nothing," Demyx said quickly.

"Please, won't you tell me?"

She looked exactly like _her_.

"It's just that my friend had that same exact scar on her right hand."

They were both silent for a moment.

"What was her name?" Clair asked.

"Xarla," Demyx replied simply.

"So that's what you called me…You two have strange names."

We looked out at the ocean having stopped walking a while ago. Suddenly, Clair looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Oh gosh, I have to go!" she exclaimed rubbing a hand furiously around in the pocket of the jeans she wore overtop of her swimsuit. "Here," she said forcing a piece of paper into Demyx's hand. "Call me, k?"

Demyx nodded as she took off up the beach and around late beachgoers. He looked down at the piece of paper he now held.

_(724)-657-2830_

_txt me! ^_^ 3 Clair A._

His eyes widened at the familiar curvy script of Xarla. This couldn't be true. Demyx attached the paper around the chain of the locket that rested against his chest. He would never give up hope.

"I think it's time for me to get a cell phone," he said to himself as he walked into a portal he created not caring who saw. It would be gone before they could be sure of their strange sighting.


	3. A Little Spark

**AD: Again sorry for the long delay. While they're texting I'm going to skip the parts where Demyx waits for the reply.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Thank you, ma'am," Demyx said to the lady at the cell phone shop as he grabbed the bag with his new cell phone. "So it's already activated and everything?"

The lady nodded. "Yes it is. Thank you for your purchase."

Demyx smiled and walked out of the small shop. He turned into an alleyway and disappeared into a portal. He sat down on his bed and took out his cell. The lady back at the store had called it a navy blue, LG Chocolate. Demyx slid the phone up and found the numbers with little letters in the corners of each button. He laughed when his thumb brushed over the red lights that took him to the menu and contacts vibrated. Demyx let a determined, focused frown cross his face. He took out the small piece of paper with the number of Clair's cell phone number and was finally able to enter it (After a few attempts) into his contacts.

Demyx: _Clair? Hey, it's Demyx._

Clair:___It's about time you got a cell._

Demyx: _Sorry, I just got it today._

Clair: _That's cool._

Demyx: _Yeah._

Clair: _I'm sorry but I have to go eat. I'll txt you later._

Demyx: _Ok, bye._

Clair: _Oh, and Demyx?_

Demyx: _Yeah?_

Clair: _Do you wanna hang out tomorrow or something?_

Demyx: _Sure, sounds like fun._

Demyx suddenly sat up and rushed out of the door and burst into the room next door.

"Axel!"

Axel flinched as his name was called so abruptly. He quickly hid something he had been looking at under his pillow.

"What is it Demyx?" he asked rolling his bloodshot eyes. He hadn't been getting much sleep as of late.

"You'll never guess who I met the other day."

"Who?" By the sound of his voice, he couldn't care have less.

Demyx scuffed his foot on the dull white floor. "Well, I _think _it might be Xarla."

A spark Demyx hadn't seen for a long time lit up in Axel's emerald eyes, but he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking. "Xarla's gone, Demyx. Why can't you get it through your damn head? You should be out on missions instead of looking for someone who no longer exists."

"But-

"I was sent on my first mission searching for Roxas today," Axel cut in. "He was no where to be found." He began his usual string of curses. "The bastard. Xemnas doesn't even know where he is! It would be nice to know which world he's in before you tell me! _I _don't know where the hell he's been!" It got worse, but Demyx didn't like to listen to the worst of Axel's swearing so he blocked it out.

So he stood there and let Axel blow of steam. If Axel wasn't able to shout out anything and everything that was on his mind he would go berserk on the entire organization. Though it was an amusing thought, Demyx figured that it should stay in his head and not down in the Grey Room.

Finally, Axel laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Demyx knew he was done and that he should leave.

**AD: Yay! You got to see Axel for the first time! Though he was in a very bad mood. Who wouldn't be? Hoped everyone liked it! Also, I need to let everyone know that in the future for this story (I'm trying to go by the story-line of the games if you didn't notice) but a lot of things are going to be out of orders a bit in **_**this **_**story. I'm gonna try and make sure everything fits!**

**If you don't mind reviewing:**

**Hit this lil button down here! ^_^ Thanks!**


	4. A Bitter Return

**AD: Hey everyone! I am so excited to just have some more time to type! Oh and for everyone to know, I set a personal goal to try and get more reviews than Silver Wind. If you could help me do that I might just have to bring Demyx, Axel, and everyone else in here to partay! Oh (Again)! A few nights ago was my homecoming! It was so much fun!! :) It was my first one, too, since I'm part of the freshmen class and all. I am currently typing with fake nails on so sorry for any misspellings. Just tell me if I have any and I'll try and fix them. Thanks all you wonderful readers! Enjoy the new chapter. You Roxas fans are gonna love this. Whoops! I might've said too much…**

**Anyway, I have to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter and, as I have explained before, I am so busy and I try to type fast to get at least a little up for everyone to read. Luckily, I have no homework tonight! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

_*Flashback*_

"_So you're really leaving then?" was his only words. The two of them stood outside of The Castle That Never Was. Dark clouds gathered overhead._

"_I have to find answers."_

"_And in the end, as long as you know the answers to who you are, you'll be all right with the organization destroying you? Or maybe even into a Dusk?"_

"_I have to get out. I feel so trapped here."_

"_You can't go!" he said too quickly._

_Without another word, the other left._

"_Wait…please…I hope the answers are more important than your friends…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Axel stood in the same exact place remembering so easily that the memories scared him. He hated himself for not trying harder. No, he just stood there and let Roxas leave. Now, Roxas was somewhere on one of the many worlds, probably never to be seen again.

"A-Axel?"

Axel turned his cold stare over his shoulder, in no mood for games.

"…no way. Y-you're back."

"Yeah…" the blonde Nobody said hesitantly.

"Why?" Axel questioned his voice growing stronger.

"Wha-?"

"Why did you come back?" Axel's voice was now just above his normal volume and was slightly angry.

The Nobody in front of him seemed confused and puzzled. "I thought you didn't want me to go in the first place." His eyebrows furrowed.

"They'll turn you into a Dusk I hope you know."

"…I thought they might…"

"You should have considered that before you left," Axel said starting to walk away.

"Axel wait!" he shouted throwing out a hand and taking a step forward.

Axel looked for the last time over his shoulder and stared him down. "Then maybe you should have waited…Roxas…" Axel shook his head and walked away."

"Axel…"

_*_

"You told me to meet you here yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm glad you came. My family's been having…problems recently. My mother called me Charlotte the other day. I just needed someone to talk to. I need to get these confusing feelings off my chest."

"I'm glad I can do something to help, Clair."

Clair shook her head running her fingers through it. "For some reason I feel that you shouldn't be calling me Clair." She sighed. "I don't know anything anymore, Demyx."

Demyx patted her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll always be here to talk if you need me…for anything."

"Thank you." Clair leaned over a little and brushed her lips against Demyx's cheek. After pulling away she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry! I don't know why I just did that. We barely even know each other…but I still feel like I can trust you. Ugh! Why can't I figure out these stupid emotions?!"

"Heh, it's ok, really."

"Well…if you're sure." Demyx nodded. "I should be getting home for supper. Bye!" Clair said jumping off of the tree she and Demyx sat on. "Lov-" she blushed fiercely not looking at Demyx but instead at the ground. "See ya," she said quickly jogging away.

Chuckling, Demyx lightly touched the spot that Clair had kissed on his cheek. "Could I really be right?"

**AD: I hope this was longer. I just came back from a loss in soccer so that's probably why the reunion with Axel and Roxas was how it was. Hoped you liked it all the same. Review! Thanks! See ya!**


	5. Roxas

**AD: I hope that maybe this chapter will be longer than these other ones have been. There's really nothing else to say except enjoy. Oh! I would like everyone who reads this know: it makes me sad when I get emails saying that someone added my story to their favorites. If you like it, and enjoy reading it, let me know what you think. It really makes my day when I come home from school, go on the computer to check my emails and find a lot of people have reviewed my story. This is only for those who don't like reviewing, for everyone who does: Thanks so much! Everyone just needs to know how grateful I am for all your support! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Axel!" Demyx called as he rushed into the red head's room. "I saw her again! You'll never guess what happened." The rest of his sentence faded away. "What's wrong?"

Axel was on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "He's back."

"Who?" Demyx asked looking eager.

"Roxas."

"No way! That's great! ...isn't it?

"Sure," Axel said shrugging carelessly.

After staring at him for a moment longer, Demyx ran out of the room and down the hallway. Approaching the thirteenth door, he banged his fist on it.

"Roxas!" he called, "Are you there?"

The door opened and Demyx was pulled roughly by the collar inside. Demyx crashed to the ground as Roxas stuck his head out the door, looked up and down the hallway before shutting the door.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked looking at Roxas confused.

Roxas looked at the ground, not meeting Demyx's eyes. "Nobody can see me yet. At least…at least until I'm sure."

"Sure of what?"

"They might turn me into a Dusk," Roxas said turning away.

Demyx's eyes narrowed. "Why would they do that?"

Roxas whirled around. "Because I ran away!"

"If Saix doesn't let this drop- He has to! Don't even worry about it," Demyx said getting up and patting Roxas on the shoulder. "Axel and I'll-

"Axel?" Roxas shook his head, his blue eyes were sad. "He wouldn't help me."

"Why not?" Demyx asked confused.

"I don't know…" Roxas whispered shrugging. "He wasn't too happy when I came back. I don't know why…"

"He'll get over it."

"Anyway," Roxas said shaking his head, "What've I missed?"

"Xarla disappeared…just after you left, too. She said she knew that Axel and I would find you, but I guess you came back before we could do much searching."

"…I'm…really sorry…Demyx."

"It's fine. Listen, I found this girl that I think might be Xarla…I really don't know. It's a little confusing."

"Really," Roxas said looking thoughtful. "Keep me updated?"

"Yeah…sure."

**AD: I'm gonna stop early because I need a question answered from everyone. Soon, a part will be coming up and it will have major spoilers for 358/2 Days. And I mean HUGE spoilers: like if you want to play the game, don't read. I just recently beat it a few days ago and it was **

**A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I loved it! Now for those of you who **_**will **_**read it need to help me out. Answer this question in your review. During these chapters do you want it to be blurred and not very many details of what's happening or do you want me to make this even longer and go into more detail of the main parts going on during this time of the story. It's up to you guys. Thanks for helping. It's no problem either way for me; I just want to know what you guys want to read. Thanks! **

**It's more important now than ever to review, so…REVIEW! Thanks! See ya!**


	6. Dreams

**AD: Hey! So far from what the reviews have said, I guess we're doing the detailed decision. This is your last chance to change your mind. Detailed is **_**not **_**a more detailed blur, it is a more detailed story-line. It will be a large spoiler for 358/2 Days. I'm really sorry about that…**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Namine sat at the long white table in her room, coloring in her sketch book. Diz appeared across the room.

"You are not working on Sora's memories today, I've noticed," he said in his deep voice.

"…no…" Namine said hesitantly, "I am not."

Diz raised an eyebrow though it was invisible to the girl in front of him. Namine could still sense his question.

"The future is expected to run its course."

"You say that as though you expect _me _to understand," Diz said trying to be patient. He could never get clear answers out of the girl.

Namine closed her sketch pad and turned away. "I must do something terrible to keep the future how it's supposed to be….The right way…in the end."

Though still confused, Diz knew better than to question Namine further. "If you mean the end of Organization XIII and grant Sora victorious," he said stiffly, "Than you may continue."

Namine nodded, no expression on her face. When Diz had left she returned back to her drawings. She was busy planting the memories of a dream into a silver haired Nobody. _Please, let this be the right thing to do. Please let this help Sora. I know the fight will be hard, but let this decision help him succeed. _The memories consisted of three Nobodies, a fiery red head, a blonde, and a raven haired girl. Even though Namine didn't know the third yet, she knew that she would soon enough.

_*_

That specific silver haired Nobody sat up in his bed hours later. The dream he had had that night slowly came back precise and crisp. Though he thought this weird the dream itself was strangest of all. _VIII and XIII were there. That is strange. There was a girl, too. She had short black hair and was with the two an awful lot. Who was she? And then in the end, the girl and XIII disappeared. I said that we needed a new Keyblade bearer. It's probably best to keep this information close at hand._

_*_

Xemnas and Saix sat in the Round Room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Saix asked from the left of his superior.

"Yes, I have heard that XIII has returned. Would you fetch him for me?"

"Certainly, sir; would you like him turned into a Dusk?"

"…no, not yet, at least. I must talk to him."

"Of course."

_*_

Demyx stood on a bridge with Claire sitting up of the railing beside him. This had to be the tenth time the two had hung out together. Sadly, in Demyx's case, there were no more incidents like the kiss she had given him on the cheek a week ago. So far, in there 'friend' relationship, as Demyx put it, they had gotten as far as hugging. Yes, it had gotten to the point of Demyx keeping track of where they stood at friends. He would jump at any chance that deep down inside Claire, Xarla might be asleep, any sign would get his hopes up, but it never came…

Sunset came making the area turn orange. The small lake the bridge went over was an organgish-red color. As usual, Claire stood to leave. Today, she wore black boots that came up to her knees, a light blue, crinkled skirt, and a light pink jacket. She seemed a little different today. Again, she was having problems with her family and friends and Demyx was glad to be there for her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Demyx placed his on the side of her shoulder. It was like their usual embrace when Claire had to leave.

I a swift moment, she leaned forward and kissed him, on the lips. With a fierce blush she walked away.

Demyx touched his lips, completely dazed by the sudden turn of events. _Was that Xarla…or Claire…?_

**AD: Ok, well I guess that's it. And this is your last chance to change your mind before mine's made up about the detailed or blurred question. Thanks for reading. See ya!**


	7. Just the Beginning

**AD: I have to apologize for the shortness of the other chapters. Hopefully, this one will make up for the others. This'll actually be the last time you get to see Clair…I think at least. Sorry, though, it skips around with time a lot so it can be one chapter instead of me splitting it up. And next chapter we shift gears. Don't worry; there'll be a huge title up top. Now for this chapter before I spill too many secrets. Oh and Happy late Halloween! Very **_**very **_**late greetings.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

The next week past in a blur for Demyx. On Monday, Claire texted him saying that she needed to see him immediately. He found her in tears. After hearing her story, he found that her parents and friend had completely forgotten about her. They stood where the usually met, the deserted beach on Destiny Islands, with Claire crying into his shoulder. Demyx invited her to stay at the Castle That Never Was. Claire agreed instantly seeing that she had no where else to go. Claire was given a room and kept hidden from the other members for three days.

_*_

"Claire?" Demyx asked opening the door to the red headed girl's room.

"Yeah?" She asked as she adjusted her black sweater. Under that, Claire wore a white tank top also black jeans tucked into gray boots. The organization colors looked good on her, Demyx had to admit.

"A friend of mine just came back from a mission and I would like you to meet him." Smiling, Claire followed him as he opened a portal. She was used to it by now.

When the walked out of the portal they appeared in front of a white door a lot like the one leading into Claire's room. She peered at it closely, noticing the golden roman numeral eight with the name Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. The name (if it was a name) was strange, like Demyx's, Claire thought. Demyx knocked on the door.

"Come in," said whoever was inside.

They walked in to find a red headed man lounging on a bed. Seeing Demyx, he stood up upon seeing Demyx and the stranger.

"Hey Dem, who's this?"

Before Demyx could say anything, Claire's head throbbed. She almost brought her hand up to her head, but didn't, not wanting to alarm the others of a simple headache. Demyx eyed her as she flinched.

"…Axel…" was all she said before she blacked out. Demyx caught her. He looked at Axel strangely. Axel returned the gaze, just as confused.

"Did you tell her my name?" Axel asked hesitantly.

Demyx shook his head, lost for words. "No…this is what I've been trying to tell you. I…I think it's Xarla."

"She probably just read my name off of the door. It's not that hard."

"But you saw her, with that look in her eyes. I think she was remembering _something _at least."

"I don't know, Dem. Maybe, maybe not; ya never know."

"I do," Demyx whispered too quietly for Axel to hear. He took Claire back to her room. Afterwards he got Roxas to show him. He also explained what just happened. Roxas agree with him. It just might be Xarla. Also, Demyx was glad to hear that Roxas and Axel were talking agin.

_*_

Time passed quickly. Unknown to Demyx, Xemnas was keeping an eye on Claire and how more and more she was beginning to resemble Xarla. Recently, he had had another dream saying how Xarla _would _reappear. He wasn't going to take any chances with this affecting his final plan. So he began making plans to consider Xarla's return.

_*_

Axel approached Demyx who was talking with Claire. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning on a mission. C.O."

"What's that?" Demyx asked puzzled. Claire looked at him showing no expression. Demyx had told her about the missions they went on.

"Castle Oblivion."

"And?"

"I'm going with some of the other members." Axel leaned closer. "Xemnas wants me to fish out the traitors he suspects."

Demyx nodded. "When will you be back?" he whispered looking around making sure no one was around to hear.

"I don't know, but don't worry; it shouldn't take long."

"Any other news?" Claire asked suddenly. Axel always knew what was going around the castle and he always shared it with Demyx and her.

"There's a new member," Axel said shrugging. "The fourteenth. The meetings later today."

"The fourteenth?" Demyx asked confused. "Xarla's the fourteenth-"

"Xarla was. She's not anymore."

Claire watched the exchange confused.

"You'll see tonight," Axel said walking away.

_*_

After the meeting and everyone had left, Claire ran over to Demyx. "How was it?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

Demyx shrugged. "Wasn't that great. Just a girl with her hood up. None of us could see her face."

"Really? I stayed up waiting for you just to hear that?" she asked with her hands playfully on her hips.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, playing along. "It is late. Besides, I didn't ask you to stay up."

Claire shrugged. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she went down the hall.

Demyx watched her amused. "Good night."

"Good night Demyx." Suddenly, Claire walked straight into a dark portal.

Demyx looked around wildly to see if anyone was there, but no one was. Quickly, he opened a portal of his own and appeared in Claire's room. She looked up at him from her bed where she was reading.

"What is it Demyx? Is something wrong?"

Demyx blinked a few times shaking his head. "Uh, n-no, I don't think so."

Claire laughed behind her hand and walked over in front of him. "Well, ok, good night, again, heheh."

Demyx grinned and left, Claire shutting the door behind him. Demyx leaned against the door sighing. On the other side Claire did the same.

_What was going on here? _both wondered.

***Intermission***

**AD: Seeing as the other chapters have been extremely short I decided to put two chapters in one. So I guess here's part two. Here comes the hard part where I need my DS. Updates will come slower now that I need it to write. I apologize. Enjoy!**

***End o' Intermission***

_Pitiful Heartless,_

_Mindlessly collecting hearts._

_The rage of the Keyblade,_

_Releases those hearts._

_They gather in darkness,_

_Masterless and free…_

_Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts._

_And when that time comes we can truly, finally exits._

"Roxas…are you really sure that you don't have a heart?" Axel asked the night before he left.

"I dunno…I can't…just look inside. But I figure…if there is something in there – inside us we'd feel, wouldn't we?"

"Heh, true enough," he said handing over the popsicle.

"Oh," he laughed accepting the treat.

*

"_You seek answers." His new name flew around him. " I…can give you purpose."_

"_Roxas…"_

"_That is right – the new you."_

*

"_Man, I miss the old times. Still got it memorized?" Axel asked patting Roxas roughly on the shoulder. They were going up to the clock tower. "The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat right here just like this and watched the sun set."_

*

Roxas remembered his first day like it had happened only yesterday as he sat with Axel up on the clock tower.

_(Time Skip)_

Claire met Demyx in the Grey Area. "You wanted to see me, Demyx?"

He nodded. "We just got the word."

"Word of what?"

"The entire C.O. mission was terminated, it and its members."

Claire had a pain to her heart, as if these people mattered to her. She had never even met some of them! Only Axel's fate concerned her and _only _because he was Demyx's friend. "What about Axel?"

Demyx's face told her the story before his voice could. "I don't know…"

Xemnas approached Claire from behind, appearing out of nowhere. He rested a hand on her shoulder. Claire's eyes rolled back and she collapsed into his arms before Demyx could catch her. "She knows too much," he simply stated before walking away, carrying Claire away.

Demyx reached out not yet taking in what had just happened.


	8. Missions

**AD: Here's the eighth chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Demyx watched as Claire seemingly slept peacefully. Xemnas had explained to him that she had fallen into a coma.

_Huh, more like he _put _her in a coma,_ he thought furiously. For once in his nonexistent life, Demyx was angry. His fists clenched at his side. How could this have happened?

_*_

Xemnas met with Axel.

"You wanted to see me, Superior?" Axel asked looking at Xemnas coolly.

"Yes, oh, and congratulations on your recent success on your mission."

"It was nothing, just fishing out traitors." Axel said shrugging carelessly.

"I need you to go back to Castle Oblivion and fetch the girl, Namine, for me. You know, the girl you told me about. Bring her to me."

"Yessir."

_*_

"Heh, I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do," Axel said taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"Huh?" Roxas asked startled. "Why?"

"Got another mission. I gotta go back to C. O."

"Oh… Where's that at again?"

"It's our second castle situated in the world between worlds, got it memorized?"

"I guess so. I wish people told me these things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always hear it secondhand, from you." Roxas said looking at the ground far below.

"You did run away. The organization's not particularly favorable to those who turn on them."

"I guess…"

Axel stood up. "Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Fun fun fun…anyway, you take your time."

Roxas nodded. "Ok, see ya."

"Bye," Axel said disappearing around the corner.

Roxas gasped as he saw that on his popsicle stick was the word: WINNER.

_*_

Axel walked down the hall, preparing to finally leave. He had already wasted enough time. Saix stood in his way. Axel passed him, but stopped when they were back-to-back.

"Axel," The blue-haired Nobody said, "I have a message from Lord Xemnas. We have reason to believe that Namine might be a danger to you while you are there. Also watch for her "Master", Diz."

Axel looked at him over his shoulder. "And I take it that's straight from "Lord" Xemnas's lips, huh?" He turned around and kept walking.

_*_

The next morning, Roxas burst into the Grey Area, the usual meeting place before a mission. "Axel!" he cried, looking for his friend.

"Axel already left," Saix informed coming up behind Roxas. He continued walking past Roxas as the boy sighed.

"But…this ice ream stick that says WINNER…I have to ask him what I won," Roxas said to himself, not fully understanding why the popsicle had sad WINNER on it. He stared down at the stick deep in thought. Moments later he walked up to Saix to gather his mission info.

"Roxas, today you will be executing missions with number fourteen. Pay extra attention to the intel I've prepared for you in the mission briefs."

Roxas nodded. He hid his surprise about working with Xion who stood only a little ways away. He looked over the info Saix had given to him. The objective of today's mission was eliminating the Poison Plant. As Saix had advised, he looked over the intel.

_Poison Plants can be easily dispatched with fire magic. Also be on the lookout for Dire Plants. Dispatch them by blocking their seeds._

Roxas had faced Dire Plants before. They shot annoying seeds and took away little damage. Taking time, you could easily block or dodge the seeds, but who wanted to waste time doing that? Roxas would rather end the fight swiftly than blocking attacks all day from an enemy hardly worth the fight.

Roxas looked up from the report to see Saix looking at him. To Roxas's left was an opened portal. Xion stood waiting beside it.

"Today marks your first time out on a mission together," Saix said. "We need you to eliminate a specific Heartless. Roxas, you are in charge.

"Me?" Roxas asked before nodding, "Oh…ok." He glanced at Xion before leading the way into the portal.

Arriving in Twilight Town, Roxas glanced around. He looked behind at Xion. "Let's go," he ordered simply. Xion said nothing in reply. _I'm in charge, huh? _Roxas thought looking away from Xion. _She's just how I was during my first week. A 'Zombie' as Axel put it._

As they twisted their way through the town the two encountered the Dire Plants and also Minute Bombs, both a pain to defeat. Xion made it a point to stop and defeat every last one of them. _She doesn't have a weapon,_ Roxas noted watching her during one of these pointless fights. _She's only using magic._ After their fourth encounter with these Heartless, Roxas stopped Xion from moving on.

"You don't need to defeat _every _Heartless we cross. We're only here for the Poison Plant. It's best to save your strength for that fight when it comes."

Same as last time, Xion made no comment, but, like Roxas had been doing, she began dodging fights.

Finally, Roxas stopped in front of the first opening passage way that led underground. "We'll take this route. I noted that a lot of Heartless show up down here." Xion only followed him.

They went down several levels of confusing tunnels until they appeared in a plain room surrounded by a mote of water and vents made in a square outlining the plain brown flooring. In the center was a large flower with the Heartless cress on its body reaching about double Roxas's height. Four pink petals framed its face with yellow eyes and zigzagged mouth. At its base were four more petals closer together. Its head and body were black.

"This is it," Roxas said summoning his Keyblade.

Like its cousin, the Dire Plant, it shot seeds, though these were poisonous. Roxas only allowed one to hit before he found how to stop the attack before the seed was released. The Poison Plant held its head low. Roxas hit it like he had when the seed was about to be launched and kept the flower from attacking. Only twice did the flower slam its head on the ground in its attempt to attack. Roxas swept downward with his Keyblade then outward stopping it in the middle of attack.

Xion shot fire magic at it catching its base on fire sapping its health even faster now.

With a final stroke, Roxas finished the fight. The Poison Plant disappeared into darkness. "Good," Roxas said as his Keyblade disappeared. "All done. Time to RTC. That's Return to the Castle," he said as if Xion had asked. At a light jog, they returned to the portal and returned home. When they got there, the portal was surrounded by Dire Plants. Sighing inwardly, Roxas finished them off.

He looked over at Xion. "I've got someplace to be. You go ahead and RTC without me."

She silently walked into the portal.

Roxas made his way up to the Clock Tower. He got the usual Sea Salt Ice Cream. A half an hour later, he sighed seeing Axel wasn't coming and went home.

**AD: *Sigh* Finally! It's done. I had to play the game as I typed so you can probably see why it was inconvenient. Oh well, new chapter's up and the next to type. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you thought it was a lot of "blah". I tried to add in more depth and what Roxas was thinking and such, but a lot of it's from the game. I don't own! Please review!**


	9. Silence Broken

**AD: Here's the ninth chapter of Destiny's Gust. Hope you guys like it. And just to answer several questions, I'm not entirely sure if the entire game will be typed out. I skipped the beginning because I'm not typing like it's Roxas's first days in the organization and I had to get Axel out on the mission for Namine. Don't worry; she'll come into play even if it's not in the actual game. Enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I especially don't own Kingdom Hearts or some of the words and ideas for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.**

Roxas entered the Grey Area as usual to gather today's mission info and head out. Today he found Demyx, Xigbar, and, strangely, Xion talking. Though Xion said nothing as the other two Nobodies did the talking.

Demyx laughed **(Please excuse the sudden character change in Demyx...I tried my best to fit it in.) **"I have to say this place is, like, a hundred times better minus everyone else, right? Though it's still a tragic loss."

"…" Xion had nothing to say in reply.

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, damn those bossy coworkers."

"Bossy coworkers?" Roxas asked coming into the conversation.

Demyx turned towards him. "Yeah, the "Dream Team" that got shipped off to Castle Oblivion. Dreamy for me, they're gone! Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Oh…" It seemed like everyone had heard about it. Roxas had overheard a few conversations in the hallways, but he didn't want to believe any of it. Speaking of which, he had seen Claire talking to Demyx the other day. She looked sad. Looking closer, Roxas could see through Demyx's mask he had up. He was definitely hiding something.

Before he could say anything to Demyx, Xigbar interrupted saying, "Too bad you and Poppet didn't get to spend more _quality _time with them."

"Poppet? Who's that?"

Xigbar laughed. "Xion, of course. Who else, kiddo?"

"My name's not _kiddo_," Roxas corrected clearly irritated by the nickname.

Demyx looked over Roxas's shoulder making Roxas turn around to see Saix approaching.

"Get to work Roxas," he ordered before walking away.

Ignoring the order, Roxas turned back to Demyx. "Can I talk to you? Seeing the others look at them funny, Roxas added, "Alone?"

"Sure," Demyx said following him into the hallway. "What is it?" he asked when they were alone.

"What's wrong? Even I can tell something's up."

Demyx looked down and away. "I-it's nothing…really."

"I won't fight you, but I would be pleased if you would tell me." Demyx saw a threat in Roxas's eyes. Sighing, he knew he had to tell.

"Xemnas……he…did something to Claire. I _know_ she's Xarla…I know it."

"I believe you. What's wrong with her?"

"Xemnas put her in a coma. He said she 'knew too much'. What do you think?" Demyx asked finally looking at Roxas.

"He must've been threatened by something," Roxas said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Xemnas wouldn't ever go to extreme measures like this unless something was threatening him."

"But Claire isn't threatening anyone, except stealing Xarla from me, but that's beside the point at the moment! She wouldn't, couldn't, hurt a fly! She can't use a weapon like the rest of us can. But…" Breathlessly, Demyx related what had happened a few nights ago with Claire disappearing into a portal.

"There's nothing we can do…I'm sorry, Demyx," Roxas said not knowing anything else to say. He knew if he didn't get mission info fast, Saix would be on his heels wanting to know why.

"You will be teamed with Xion again toady," Saix said when Roxas neared. Roxas nodded.

Today they were to defeat the deserters. "They were to known to become belligerent if you take down another of their number," as Saix and the report had said. Roxas rolled his eyes. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

The mission was easy. The duo found the deserters quickly. They were green soldiers that attacked by slashing with their claws. They were fast, but a combo with his Keyblade or Xion's fire magic defeated them easily though it was still time consuming to track them all down.

They stopped in front of the dark portal. "I've got someplace to be again," Roxas said. "Go on ahead without me." He walked away, expecting Xion to do as she was told.

"R…Roxas…"

"Huh?" Roxas whirled around startled. "What did you say?"

Xion still faced the portal. She turned around then. "Your name…it's…Roxas, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Xion…that's right." Roxas said a little surprised that she had spoken. Suddenly, he remembered the day he had received his name from Xemnas. His name had floated in the air in front of him. That was his first word, saying his own name.

He now sat up on the Clock Tower with a Sea Salt Ice Cream in hand. "My name…was that the first thing Xion's ever said?" _I guess no Axel today…Maybe Demyx and Xigbar were right. Maybe the entire group sent to Castle Oblivion had been eliminated._ Roxas sighed and went home.

_*_

Demyx held the Heart of Memories in front of him in his open palm. A golden mist swirled around it. He held it above Claire. The same gold mist formed around where her heart would be.

Xemnas gasped when he walked in though his face quickly turned emotionless. He slapped the Heart of Memories out of Demyx's hand somehow knowing it would ruin his plan. The Heart flew out of Demyx's hand and crashed on the floor shattering and releasing gold mist. The mist around Claire's chest disappeared.

"What have you done?!" Demyx cried. There went the only hope for returning Xarla, shattered on the floor.

"I have preserved my plan," Xemnas replied almost to himself. With that, he left.

Demyx stifled a sob and fell to his knees next to Claire and the broken Heart, cracked zigzagged right down the middle, the color had vanished from it. "Oh Xarla…what am I going to do now?" he cried into his hands.

Tears peeled off of his cheeks and the floor where some had splattered. Making a bubble, it engulfed the two pieces of the Heart and the smaller ones around it. The chain went through the top area of the bubble as it hardened hanging around his neck against his bare chest where he had unzipped his cloak.

A cold breeze caressed his cheek.

_I am always with you, my dear._


	10. The Second Key

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Morning, Xion," Roxas said as he entered the Grey Area.

Xion looked at him, but said nothing. Was this really the Nobody that had talked to him yesterday?

"Uhh, something the matter?" he asked not knowing what to say.

"Good…morning, Roxas," she said after a pause. It seemed like she was forcing the words out. She just had to get used to talking, just like he had to do.

Saix passed them, interrupting as usual. "Both of you, finish your preparations ASAP. A giant Heartless has surfaced. It must be exterminated _today_," he growled. Roxas had found that Saix must not be a morning person…or…a day person…

After preparing with a now silent Xion _(Saix must have intimidated her)_, Roxas approached Saix.

"Your mission toady with Xion is of critical importance. Don't mess up."

While looking over the reports, Roxas found that they were to eliminate a Heartless called a Darkside. The name seemed familiar though Roxas couldn't put his finger on it. It seemed as if from a dream or something.

They appeared in the usual spot. As they walked out, Xion spoke. "Roxas." She bent over as Roxas turned around. Xion lifted the hood off of her head. She had very short, jet black hair and purple-blue eyes, almost like the midnight sky. "Good luck today," she continued.

Roxas stared at her for a moment until he realized he should say something back. He nodded awkwardly. "Th-thanks, you too, Xion."

They walked around Twilight Town as usual, searching for their Heartless. Finally, it appeared when they reached the train station. They ran to the far side.

"I guess it's not-"

Suddenly, they whirled around and the Darkside was bent over. It was huge! Shadows formed around it. A hole in the shape of a heart was carved out of its chest.

"What is _that_?" Roxas asked summoning his Keyblade and getting into his attacking position.

"Our target!" Xion exclaimed preparing herself as well.

Roxas nodded. "You ready for this?" he asked knowing that this had to be Xion's first big mission.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

They ran at the Darkside. Seeing that its hand was the best target to hit, Roxas ran towards that. It pulled that hand back after Roxas scored a hit, the hand held a white sphere. The Darkside struck the ground, shadows swirled Roxas around as he followed the hand, hitting smaller, unimportant Heartless out of the way. The Darkside repeated this process one other time, this time force surrounded the pool of shadows and grew when the shadows stopped knocking Roxas back.

"Roxas! Are you ok?" Xion cried from the other side.

"Yeah, barely a scratch," Roxas called back. "Watch out, he's doing something new."

Xion nodded.

The Darkside was down on its knees with its arms out to the side. The hearts glowed white. Jerking its body, the Darkside shot two white purple balls of power that swirled around and came at Roxas and Xion. Both got attacked by one of the balls.

"Keep attacking!" Roxas shouted. "It'll take to long to dodge 'em."

While sustaining the blows, Roxas kept attacking the unprotected hand. Sometimes both balls would hit Roxas, seeing that he was doing the most damage as Xion dodge rolled away when she could.

Finally, the Darkside stood. For a few minutes it did nothing, giving Roxas and Xion plenty of time to attacking. Then Roxas noticed something in its right hand. It was red and had cracks of black running through it. It held it above its head where it expanded and disappeared. This time, many spherical balls of power fell from the sky. They were purple with a dark ring around them. Roxas was getting weak from the many blows. He had to finish this fight quickly.

With little strength left, he put his final bit of power into one last attack. During his first days, Lexaeus had shown him this move to use when he had little strength left; he had called it a Limit.

The Darkside fell to its knees with one arm laid out in front of him. Out of nowhere, it stood and brought an arm down at Roxas, knocking away his Keyblade. It skidded to a stop in front of Xion. Roxas's Keyblade disappeared and appeared in Xion's hand. She ran at the Darkside with the final blow. It fell down and disappeared for good.

Xion looked at the Keyblade before it disappeared.

"Whoa! Xion, I didn't know you could use the Keyblade." Roxas exclaimed running over.

"Yeah, neither did I," she said slowly.

"You did great," Roxas said patting her arm. "In fact, you deserve a little something extra." He walked into the train station to head up to the Clock Tower.

"Something extra?" Xion asked confused before following him.

Roxas stopped. "Yeah, the icing on the cake. C'mon, there's this place…" That's what Axel had called it on their first mission, the icing on the cake.

The two of them sat on the Clock Tower.

"How'd you find such a great place?" Xion wanted to know.

"Heeere ya go," Roxas said handing her a Sea Salt Ice Cream. "It's Sea Salt Ice Cream," he told her. She looked at him confused. "Well? Go on, try it," Roxas insisted.

"Ok…" Xion said still unsure. She took a small bite and looked up, tasting it. She turned to Roxas. "It's sweet, but kinda salty, too."

"It's rally good, right? Me and Axel always meet up here for ice cream after work," Roxas explained taking a bite of his. "Sea-salt is Axel's favorite."

"Sounds like it's yours, too!" Xion laughed.

Roxas laughed along. "Heh, yeah." After a pause he added, "I don't remember it too well, but Axel said he took me here my very first day with the Organization. And then he bought me some ice cream again after my first mission. He said it was the 'icing on the cake'."

"A little something extra?"

"Exactly."

"You guys must be close," Xion said.

Roxas looked at the setting sun. "Axel's my first friend."

Xion looked down at her ice cream. "You're…friend? ...Roxas, do you think I could be a fiend?"

Roxas looked at her and laughed. "When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all three of us can have ice cream together!"

Xion looked up at him. "Ok!"

When they had finished there ice cream, they headed home.


	11. Flashback

**AD: I'm happy to say that updates are going pretty smoothly and faster. I'm getting the hang of it. Hope you like the newest chapter! Oh and happy early Thanksgiving! Eat a lot o' turkey everyone! Ugh, our biology teacher made us read and take mini quizzes about the turkey. Oh so much fun…Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Roxas sat up in his bed and stretched. "Wonder what today's mission is," he whispered. "I hope it's with Xion." He sat there for only a moment longer before heading to the Grey Area.

Xaldin's voice met Roxas's ears as he entered.

"…Then what in blazes did happen?"

"Don't look at me!" Demyx cried lifting his hands to his shoulders in protection from the older Nobody. "I just found out minutes ago!"

Roxas walked past them to where Xigbar stood alone. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

Xigbar looked at him. "Ok? As if, word has it everyone in Castle Oblivions has been terminated."

"Terminated…" Roxas had heard the entire thing before, but not put as harshly as this. "But that means…"

"We told you yesterday-" Xigbar stopped mid-way through his sentence.

Roxas looked behind him to see Saix.

"Roxas, your mission. Go with Xigbar to Agrabah."

"Is it true about Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked anxious. It seemed everyone he had heard it from had just heard rumors and nothing more.

"That's no concern of yours," Saix growled.

"But what about Axel?" Roxas asked refusing to hear the warning in Saix's voice to stop talking.

"Who knows? Perhaps he is among the lost."

Roxas gasped. "But…"

"No buts," Xigbar said, "There's work to be done. Get yourself ready."

Roxas sulked off. When he approached Saix to be off on his mission with Xigbar the other Nobody seemed to have something to say.

"Roxas, in light of you excellent performance, we have decided to award you a new rank. You are now a Novice rank."

"Thanks," Roxas mumbled.

"Now, be off on your mission."

Roxas nodded and followed Xigbar into a portal.

They arrived in a sandy city that looked poor. Xigbar explained to him that since it was a new world that they would be conducting recon. Roxas groaned. This had to be his worst day.

"Ugh, I'm already frying out here," Xigbar complained. "C'mon kiddo, let's get this investigation over and done with."

Roxas said nothing.

"What's wrong? Dazzled by the new scenery?"

Roxas shook his head. "Do you think it's true? About the members stationed at Castle Oblivion?"

"Haha, is that seriously what eating you?" Xigbar asked.

"We might have lost comrades," Roxas said studying the sandy ground. "That doesn't bother you at all?"

"As if."

Roxas didn't say anything.

"Look, the faster we get this mission done, the sooner you can RTC and get your answers."

"Fine."

"Let's go, kiddo."

After a while of looking around, Roxas approached a sand dune in a corner where two deserted shops met.

"A sand dune? This is an odd place for it."

"Maybe they're into beach volleyball," Xigbar said shrugging.

Roxas looked at him funny. "You really think that?"

"Hahaha, no. No, I don't."

So this is what he'll have to put up with for the rest of today? Great…

_*_

**AD: I bet you all don't want to hear the entire recon mission which is just finding info about the new worlds etc. So, instead, we'll be with Demyx. Yay!**

_*_

Demyx sat onto his bed. He didn't like spreading the news of Castle Oblivion. And he still hadn't seen Axel yet. Did that mean the redhead had…? Did something happen to him at Castle Oblivion? Something caught his eyes as he looked at the ground. The bubble that held the broken Heart had golden mist swirling around it. He grabbed it and held up to his eyes. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a bright light.

_Opening his eyes, Demyx found that he was looking a random beach that seemed really familiar. Then he remembered, this was the shore close to Atlantica. A little boy ran onto the beach carrying a colorful ball. Though it was cloudy, the little boy still wore a smile on his face. For a while, the boy would throw the ball in the calm waves and then would run in a little ways to get it. One of these times, as he ran to fetch the ball, a large wave toward over his head. The boy's eyes widened and he didn't move as if he was glued to the spot. Unknown to the little boy, Demyx could see shadow swirling around the boy's bare feet. Hands were reaching out; about to grab him until the wave knocked him away and the ball out of his hands. Heartless leapt from the shadows in the water and ran at the boy. Demyx's cry went unheard as the Heartless stole the boy's Heart. Everything seemed to vanish. Demyx only the ball, now dull colored, drifting back and forth in the gentle waves. The beach was deserted._

Demyx winced as he was suddenly seated on his bed holding the bubble. He stared at it for a moment until he realized something. That little boy…that was him…that was how he became a Nobody…


	12. Sleep

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Come on," Xigbar said, "It's time to head back." He disappeared into the portal.

Roxas went to follow but stopped as something painful ripped through him. "Nngh!? What's going…on…?" He fell over and passed out cold, visions of Axel, Xion, and a girl in a white dress, drawing. _Who are you?_

_*_

_Two hooded figures stood at the sea between worlds._

"_I've been to see him," the taller one said. "He looks a lot like you."_

"_Who are you?" the smaller one asked walked up._

"_I'm what's left. Or…maybe I'm all there ever was."_

"_I meant your name."_

"_My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"_

"_My true name is…"_

"_You have been with us for six days now." He took off his hood. "The time has come. He walked over to the younger Nobody and rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment. He said one word that evaded Roxas's memory. _

_*_

"Namine must have begun her work..." Saix said looking at the sleeping Roxas.

"Will he awake from this?" Xemnas asked. The dreams were fresh in his mind. Where was Axel with Namine? He should've been back by now.

"I am told he will- provided she strips the hero of all his memories."

Xemnas nodded. "Then much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

"We needn't stop collecting hearts. Number XIV has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended," Saix said. "Xion can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being."

"And the chamber? Have you found it?" Xemnas asked.

Saix looked down. "No, sir. I would say progress is…slow…if we had actually made any."

Xemnas was silent for a long while until Saix turned and left the room. "So, sleep has taken you yet again…"

_*_

Xion looked at the sleeping Roxas. She had just returned from her mission. "I went to a new world today, Roxas," she said quietly. "You should've seen it. It was so beautiful." She laid something next to his pillow. "Well," she said after a pause, "I'll visit you tomorrow, ok? Bye, Roxas…" Next to his pillow were twenty sea shells. One for every day he had been asleep.

Roxas twitched in his sleep. An unclear memory of a boy in red surrounded in white until he finally disappeared.

"_I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here," _someone said in his dream.

_*_

Axel had been searching Castle Oblivion for days now and still no sign of the girl. He rubbed his temples where a headache was building. He searched one last room. There she was drawing with her back turned to him.

"You're here," she said quietly.

"You knew I was coming?"

She nodded and stood up to face him. "I did."

"Then you know why."

"I do," she said nodding and refusing to look at him.

Axel only grabbed her wrist in reply and led her into a dark portal.

_*_

"Very good, Axel," Xemnas said eyeing Namine who stood a few feet behind Axel. "I'll take her now."

Axel only nodded and left.

Xemnas grabbed the girl's blonde hair. She cried out only once before looking away.

"I need you to do me a favor," Xemnas said, his voice terribly sweet.

Namine nodded with tears in her eyes. She didn't like what she had to do, but she had no choice and she knew she must.

"I need you to insert a memory into someone for me."

"I know…"

_*_

Demyx was visiting Claire after his mission as usual when he noticed something red running down her cheek from a cut on her forehead. His eyes widening he ran to get Xemnas.

When Xemnas came, he only watched Claire coolly. "It's fine," he said. "Everything is going as planned."

Demyx stiffened as his Superior exited the room.

_*_

A few days later, Roxas woke. He walked into the Grey Area only to find that no one was there. He automatically went to the Clock Tower for some reason. Xion found him there.

"Roxas!?"

He looked up as she came over and sat down. "Xion…What happened to me?"

"You were sleeping a long time," she said. "Saix told us not to get our hopes up. That you might not…" She shook her head unable to continue. "Well, you're awake now. That's what counts."

"Ugh, I feel like a zombie," Roxas groaned in good humor. "Guess there's some things a nap can't cure." They both laughed.

"Here, I brought you this," Xion said taking something out of her pocket and handing it to him. "It's a seashell. I've been picking one up every time I go out on a mission."

Roxas looked at the pink shell in his hand.

"Hold it up to your ear," Xion said.

Roxas did as he was told and closed his eyes hearing the ocean. He had a strange vision of a girl and goy watching the sun set from a beach. They looked familiar. He knew that the voice he had heard in his dream belonged to the girl. Who were they?


	13. Returning

**AD: I think this is a pretty good chapter *sneaky smile* I hope you agree. Heehee, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"You're awake," Saix said the next day when Roxas showed up in the Grey Area.

"Did you ever find out what happened at Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"We are looking into what befell them."

"How many? You still don't know?"

"What I know is that I don't owe you any explanations. Now get to work. You'll be on your own for today. Wherever our other members are, they're certainly not here to help."

Roxas looked over his newest mission. Eliminate the Fire Plants in Agrabah. He sighed and got to it. When he got there he heard voices.

"Another sandstorm? Are you sure Aladdin?" It was the girl he and Xigbar had seen during his last mission. Xigbar was right, she did look wealthy.

"Unfortunately, yes, Jasmine. All the merchants were talking about it," said the man known as Aladdin. He looked nothing more than someone who lived their life on the streets. Roxas didn't know how the two could know each other considering the difference of their social classes.

"This is terrible…" the girl, Jasmine, the princess, said.

"And that's only one of the things that's got me worried."

"Why? What else is wrong?"

"The Heartless, they've been showing up all over Agrabah!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Heartless?!"

"Yeah, they always appear right before a sandstorm hits," Aladdin explained. "I thought it was just a coincidence during the last storm, but…"

"Oh no…I hope this isn't a sign of things to come."

Roxas watched from his hiding spot as they headed towards the palace. "I'd better get to work," he said.

Wondering around Agrabah, Roxas soon battled three of his targets out of the seven he was told to eliminate. They were similar to Dire Plants only with red petals. He found out quickly that the spat flames and threw fireballs. Roxas was glad he had brought some potions. His blizzard magic also helped. While fighting the seventh, another strange Heartless, called a Barrier Master, that created barriers around its ally. Roxas was forced to defeat it before he could finish the mission. When everything was done, Roxas was surprised to see Aladdin running in. Luckily, he was hidden well enough.

"Hey! Get back here, Abu!" Aladdin had cornered a small monkey. "I told you, you can't just take things from the marketplace!" The monkey started screeching.

Roxas had a flash of a vision. It was that boy wearing red, but it was soon gone. He scratched his head.

"Uh uh! No excuses! We made a promise: no more stealing. Now c'mon, let's go give this back." The monkey stopped its fussing and went back with Aladdin.

Roxas's mission was over. He headed towards the Clock Tower only to find that nobody was there. He sighed and ate his ice cream alone.

_*_

Roxas walked up to Saix the next morning. "The Heartless throughout each world are growing in strength and number," he said to Roxas. Roxas nodded. "You will be conducting missions solo for the time being, until we can restructure."

With that explanation in mind, Roxas went off on his mission, eliminating the Tailbunker, whatever that was. In the end, Roxas found in the town area, it was a dragon type of Heartless and took a while to defeat, but he did.

_*_

After a few days of doing missions, Roxas walked into the Grey Area hearing Xigbar chuckling.

"Heheh, here comes sourpuss. Why the long face?"

"Nothing, ok?" He didn't meet Xigbar's eyes when he said it.

"You gotta admit, the castle's a lot quieter. Half as loud, you might say," Xigbar said grinning. "But I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group, how 'bout you?"

Roxas didn't say anything. As Demyx walked in he looked up.

"Hey Roxas, did you hear?" he mumbled. With a quick glance at Xigbar he forced a grin on his face and laughed. "No survivors! Final word came from Xemnas. Everybody at C. O. got K. O.'d." Seeing Xigbar laughing along Demyx added, "Heavy stuff."

Roxas looked away again. "Then they're really gone."

"Gone with the wind, right Xiggy? Whew, I really dodged a bullet there."

"Lucky you," Xigbar said chuckling. "Hehe, now you get to double your hours to help pick up the slack."

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck. "Roger that…Remind me to underachieve twice as hard from now on."

Roxas left them to get his daily mission. What was up with Demyx? He sure was acting strange. Shaking his head, Roxas went to Saix who sent him to Twilight Town to "Destroy the Shadow Globs". They weren't a threat, but the seemed to attract Heartless and were hidden well.

_Great…_

When he got there, he spotted them everywhere. They weren't even hidden well. Three swipes of his Keyblade finished one quickly. Knowing some would be out of his reach, Saix told him simply to eliminate as many as possible. It was actually surprising how many he couldn't get. He ended up finishing the mission with only one more defeated than he had to.

Walking towards the open portal to RTC, Roxas heard something behind him.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas turned slowly. There, right in front of him, stood Axel.

"How's it hanging?" he asked walking over. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Axel?" Roxas asked dumbfounded. "But…I thought you were gone! Castle Oblivion- the whole team was annihilated…"

"Correction: the weaklings were annihilated," Axel said cheerfully.

Roxas shook his head. "You had me worried."

Axel shrugged and laughed. "Worried? Well, that's a neat trick, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with."

Roxas laughed, too. "W-wait here. I'll go buy us some ice cream!" he exclaimed running off.

It seemed like the first time in a really long time that the two friends sat on the Clock Tower eating ice cream.

"I gotta check in with the boss again, see if he needs anything else, or he's gonna let me have it," Axel said taking a large bite out of his ice cream.

"You haven't RTC'd yet?"

"Hmm? Well…yeah, a couple of times, actually. I would've been back sooner, but…Xemnas needed me to do….something for him."

"Why come here?" Roxas asked.

"Guess I needed some time to sort out some things…some feelings I guess."

"Whatever, mister I-don't-have-a-heart," Roxas said smiling good naturedly.

Axel looked over at Roxas for a second with a strange expression on his face before laughing. "Hey, your ice cream's melting, eat up," he said seeing that Roxas hadn't eaten much of his ice cream yet.

"Thanks," Roxas said and took a bite. "You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you were gone."

"Xion? Really?" Tension seemed to form around Axel's words. Roxas didn't know why. He ignored it.

"Yeah, I promised her the three of us could have ice cream together- you know, once you got back."

Axel didn't say anything, but instead stare at the setting sun.

"Me and her are friends now," Roxas said.

They finished up the rest of their ice cream in slice before going back to the castle.

_*_

Later that nigh, Axel stood in his room. Saix approached him.

"Why didn't you report in?" he asked.

"Oh, good to see you, too. You're welcome, thanks for the kind words."

"I am told Namine has gone missing."

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out," Axel said looking at Saix out of the corner of his eyes. _Had Xemnas not have told him?_

"You searched every room, I expect?"

"You're kidding, right?" Axel sneered. "That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people.

"What about the chamber?" Saix asked impatiently. "Did you find it?"

_Two trips, I've been in almost every room. How could I not have found it? _"Come on," Axel said playfully knowing he was getting on the blue haired Nobody's nerves. "I would have told you that much." After a pause, he continued saying, "I gotta hand it to you…You were right…about Marluxia, the traitors…You knew exactly what was up."

Saix turned to leave. "All I did was find a place to send everyone who was getting in the way," Saix growled.

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand! Sheesh…"

"Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?" Saix smiled, pleased with himself. With that he walked to the door. Before he could leave, Axel spoke.

"I disposed of Zexion."

Saix looked over his shoulder.

"That's how you wanted it, right? I'll play it your way…for now."

**AD: Heh, wonder what their relationship is. I think you'll find out soon enough. Please review!**


	14. Sand Dunes

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Roxas met Axel in the Grey Are the next morning.

"Hey, get this: they paired me with you toady as a 'slap on the wrist'," Axel said smiling at the younger Nobody in front of him.

"What? Why am I a slap on the wrist?"

"Well, they just know how much I loathe babysitting…" Axel said joking. During Roxas's first few days, Axel was to show his the 'ropes'. He had always complained about the babysitting work even though he and Roxas had become good friends because of it.

"Oh thanks," Roxas muttered playing along.

Axel ran a hand through his red spikes. "Would it kill them to give me a day off? Look at these bags under my eyes. Pft, all right, c'mon, partner."

Roxas laughed at his friend's overstatement. There were no bags under his eyes. "Right behind ya."

"Let's get the show on the road," Axel mumbled under his breath.

After seeing Saix, Roxas found out that they were going to Agrabah to collect hearts.

"Whaddaya say we make this quick?" Axel asked when they finally arrived in Agrabah.

"Yeah…" Roxas said. He rubbed his head. There was that strange vision again of that boy in red. He had his arms behind his head and was talking to someone. When I disappeared, Roxas shook it off and decided not to mention it to Axel.

When they walked into the second part of the small town, they stopped.

"Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewheres…" said a guy dressed up in funny armor and pointy ears like a dog. He was very large.

Axel and Roxas watched him from behind a wall.

"Now who is that?" Axel asked. "And what's he up to?"

"He wasn't here the last time I came by," Roxas said looking the guy over, "That's for sure."

"Hmm…" Axel said thoughtfully as he watched the guy going through things and looking around.

"Grr…Well, I ain't givin' up till I fin a way in!" the guy said. "And once I find that lamp that's stashed down there…heheh…All my wishes'll com true."

Axel turned back to Roxas. "He thinks some lamp is gonna grant his wishes?" Axel repeated confused.

"Yeah, strange guy," Roxas added.

Axel shrugged. "Change of plans Roxas! Our new mission is following Lunkhead there."

"What?" Roxas asked. "But…we're out on heart collection. Won't we get in trouble it we just-"

"Looking into any suspicions characters you come across is an important part of the job," Axel explained.

"But wouldn't you still call it disobeying orders?"

"No, I'd call it flexible thinking, got it memorized?" Axel said trying to make Roxas understand. "Plus, we'll still have plenty of time to collect hearts afterwards. No harm, no foul."

"I guess…"

"Good, then we're agreed. Now, the key is to keep your eyes on him, Roxas. Just make sure he doesn't lay eyes on you, follow?"

Roxas nodded.

They stepped out of the wall and followed 'Lunkhead'.

"Huh?"

_Ack! _Roxas thought as he and Axel quickly dived behind the wall again.

Lunkhead turned around saying, "I coulda sworn somebody was watchin' me…Next I'll be jumpin' at my own shadow. Grr…great! I had to go and lose my place! Now I gotta start lookin' from the beginning."

"Hmm, he's sharper than he looks," Axel said watching from behind the wall. "Be careful not to let him out of your field of vision, Roxas," he advised. "And obviously you'll need to stay out of his."

Roxas nodded. They followed him around as he checked walls and shops. They finally stopped at the edge of the city where the sand was blowing outside. Lunkhead climbed up a large sand dune and placed his hands on the old looking wall.

"What's he staring at that wall for, anyway?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Roxas, we wouldn't be investigating if we knew all the answers." Axel replied not taking his eyes off of Lunkhead.

"Bingo!" Lunkhead suddenly exclaimed, "Heheh, I finally found it!" With on punch, part of the wall broke and rolled away leaving a doorway. "Open sesames," Lunkhead said before happily walking in.

"A hidden door in the middle of the city?" Roxas asked. "Why? Where does it lead?"

They walked up to the door. "I think our friend there is about to show us," Axel said. "Keep tailing him, and try to be subtle about it."

They went through the door and followed Lunkhead through the desert a ways before he turned into an area full of rocks. In the middle of the darkened area was a great cat's head made of sand, its mouth was open revealing sharp teeth and its eyes glowed faintly. The inside of its mouth was carved perfectly and glowed orange from whatever was inside. Lunkhead was just disappearing down the steps.

"Never would've guessed this was here," Roxas admitted.

"I'll say. This is a nice little bonus."

Inside was a large area made of bricks with poles holding it up so that the ceiling wouldn't cave in. The two looked around, awed.

"This cave's bigger than it looks from the outside…Hey, I think we lost him," Axel said.

"Roxas looked up at his friend. "So, what now?"

"Guess we'll have to give up for now. Switch back to heart collection."

"You don't want to look for him?" Roxas asked surprised by Axel's response.

"Nah, I would've liked to know what he was up to, but hey. Just finding out about this cave is enough of a feather in our cap for today. Plus, searching a place this big would be a royal pain." _Not as big as Castle Oblivion, but I've done enough work recently to last a lifetime. _

"What happened to this being an important part of the job?" Roxas asked interrupting Axel's thoughts.

"Like I sad, flexible thinking."

Roxas laughed. "Haha, oh, I see…"

Axel sighed. "Hey, let's just get this mission over and done with."

They actually ended up searching the cave seeing that no Heartless showed up in the city. When that was done, they went back to the portal to RTC.

"That takes care oh that," Axel said. "Ready to go?"

Roxas nodded. "Yup."

Like the night before, the two had ice cream on the Clock Tower with Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"You're more outgoing now, you know that?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah? Well you are, too."

"Me? You think? Guess he musta rubbed off on me…"

"Huh? Who did?" Roxas asked turning towards Axel.

"Heh, let's just say you can thank yourself that we get to set here again and laugh like idiots over ice cream," Axel said laughing.

Roxas took a bite out of his ice cream not knowing what Axel had meant. He looked at the corner of the tower, away from Axel and sighed. "I guess Xion's not gonna show today."

**AD: Heh, just so you guys know, 'Lunkhead' is Pete. I called him that thinking that the organization wouldn't know his name so I used Axel's name for him. Heheh, funny. Well, please review! Thanks!**


	15. Rescue Mission

**AD: Just so everyone knows, I want you to know that the reason that Demyx and Xarla are not in a lot of the chapters right now because not a lot is going on with them. Demyx goes on missions and Xarla…well Claire is unconscious. In a few chapters they'll be a little change that Demyx notices about her. You'll see. I apologize for the inconvenience. Enjoy newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Where is she?" Roxas wondered one morning. Axel came up behind him.

"Hey Roxas."

"Axel, have you seen Number XIV?" Roxas asked anxiously.

"Xion? Hmm…Now that you mention it, no."

"It's been days now…Ten days, at least," Roxas said clearly worried.

"Wish I could help, but I took off for C. O. almost as soon as Xion joined up. There's a lot I missed."

Roxas hung his head. "I feel bad. I promised we'd all get together for some ice cream."

"The two of you are friends, right?" Axel asked. "Tell ya what. I'll pick Saix's brain; see what I can find out."

"Thanks Axel," Roxas said gratefully.

Axel nodded. "I'll ask him about Xion. Go take care of you mission."

With a nod, Roxas went off.

_*_

Yesterday's mission had Roxas visiting a new world, Beast's Castle, to eliminate a Heartless. Today, Roxas was yet again entering the Grey Area. He needed to see if Axel had found out anything from Saix. He hadn't been up to the Clock Tower the night before forcing Roxas to eat alone.

Axel walked up to him chuckling. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Roxas hung his head. "Sorry…I was up late…couldn't sleep."

"I asked Saix about Xion."

Roxas gasped looking up. "And?"

Axel shook his head. "Your friend was sent out on a mission, but never RTC'd."

Roxas sighed. "But…why not? Shouldn't the mission be done by now?" he asked worriedly.

"I dunno," Axel said, "but we'll find out what happened soon enough."

"Why's that?"

Axel grinned. "You and me get to go track Xion down. That's our mission today."

"You mean it?!"

"No, I made it all up. Go back to bed." Roxas's eyes widened. "…Yes, I mean it! Now hurry up and get ready, will ya?"

"Ok!" Once prepared, Roxas jogged over to Axel.

"I heard she's in Twilight Town," he said without looking away from the window. He was looking at the empty skies. "You ready to go?"

Roxas nodded, excited for the mission. He went over to Saix with Axel right behind him.

"Do not return until you have found number XIV," he said.

"Well duh," Axel said waving away Saix's narrowing eyes. "We'll bring her back; don't get your beautiful hair into knots." He opened a portal and stepped through with Roxas following him eagerly.

"Where do you suppose Xion is?" Roxas asked when they appeared in Twilight Town.

Axel scratched his head. "Well, the mission in question was to take out a giant Heartless."

"That could be anywhere," Roxas groaned hanging his head.

"Let's start by digging up info around town. If we can find that Heartless, there's a good chance we'll find Xion, too."

"Right," Roxas said nodding.

They walked down the steps and into a big arena area. A boy and a girl were talking.

"You sure you heard that right?" the boy asked with blonde hair.

"Yes, I'm sure; I told you!" the girl with brown hair exclaimed. Roxas was pretty sure he had seen them around the town before, but didn't they have another friend? Wasn't he a bit…chubby?

"And you heard it where again, Olette?" the boy sneered.

"The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan," Olette huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Did ya see what was making it?"

"Are you kidding me, Hayner? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could."

"A low moan?" Roxas whispered to Axel from where they stood on the steps.

Axel looked over at Roxas. "Could be our Heartless," he suggested.

"Or it could be Xion. She could be injured, unable to make it back to the castle…" Roxas fretted.

"I'm sure Xion is just fine," Axel reassured. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

As they left, the two could hear the end of the conversation.

"You need to get you ears checked, Olette," Hayner said.

"I'm not making it up!

Axel chuckled as they walked away, back up the steps to a tunnel entrance. They weaved their way through to the lowest level until they stopped in a smaller area where Roxas had once fought a Fire Plant.

"No Xion…" Roxas sighed.

"No Heartless, either," Axel admitted.

"Huh? What are you guys doing down here?" a voice asked from behind. Coming down from the stairs was the chubbier boy Roxas had remembered was Olette and Hayner's friend. "You lose something?"

"You could say that, yeah," Axel said. "We heard rumors of a strange moaning sound?"

"Strange moaning… Oh! Are you talking about that vent up there?" the boy asked looking above Roxas and Axel's heads. They took a look over their shoulders at the vent that had a small waterfall coming down creating a small stream around the square-shaped room. "The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan," he continued.

"What?" Axel asked trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice, "Ugh, for crying out loud…"

"So…you guys said you lost something?"

"Some-ONE," Roxas corrected, "A friend of ours."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hope you find them soon."

"Thanks," Roxas said grinning.

"So what's your story? Why are you down here?" Axel asked.

"Me? Heh heh, that's a secret." Roxas could almost hear Axel's silent growl as his friend's eyes narrowed. "Hey, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Pence, if you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help."

"I'm sure…" Axel muttered too low for Pence to hear, but not Roxas.

"Um thanks," Roxas said eyeing Axel carefully.

"Sure, I'll catch you later," Pence said jogging off.

"That was a dead end," Axel sighed.

"Yeah, all we really learned was that guy's name," Roxas said.

"Time to hit the town again…_Man_, this is going to take all day," Axel growled stalking off.

"Hope you find your friend!" Pence's call echoed through the tunnels. That got an irritated groan from Axel.


	16. Missing Key

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Axel and Roxas went down to the arena area again; Olette and Hayner were still there.

"Olette, what's Pence up to?" Hayner asked naming the boy they had just met.

"Olette shrugged rolling her eyes. "He said he was off on another of his 'investigations' today."

"He's been acting pretty dodgy lately; all this sneaking around? I wonder what he's up to."

Olette shook her head. "Beats me. He freaked out when I swung by the Usual Spot yesterday. Whatever he was looking at, he hid it in a hurry," Olette explained.

"Hmm," Hayner said looking thoughtful, "Now why would he do the?"

"I wonder where their 'Usual Spot' is," Roxas said.

"Guess we'll have to hunt around. Why does this seem like we're going in a huge circle?"

Roxas shook his head as they went off in search.

They found the Usual Spot in a behind a red, torn curtain. They searched around, trying to find something they could base their search of the Heartless and Xion off of. Finally, Roxas found something.

"Huh? There's something behind this oil drum," he told Axel who was looking through the couch. "I found a piece of paper."

"It's some kind of map," Axel said looking the piece of paper over in his hands.

"Somebody's scribbled some notes on it."

"'Spooky Steps'? 'Friend from Beyond the Wall'? Hey, this one about a moaning tunnel…"

"Sounds familiar, huh?" Roxas said with a small smile on his face.

"There's more," Axel said looking back at the paper. "'The Doppelganger'…'The Animated Bag'…"

"A ghost train, a haunted mansion…There's seven altogether," Roxas said after a quick count.

"What's it all mean?"

"I think we know just the guy to ask. If nothing else, he seemed to know a lot about the town," Roxas suggested.

Axel sighed, but nodded.

They found Pence in the area where they had first met him in the tunnel. He said something about the Seven Wonders of the town. He agreed to tell Roxas and Axel what he had so far. It seemed he was investigating the entire town for these Seven Wonders. Before he could tell them anything, he pulled something that, under normal circumstances, Axel would've hit the boy over his head and left, but their mission might rest in these answers. So, in the end, Axel agreed. The questions were stupid ones about the town. Pence wanted to make sure that they were serious about their investigation. Axel slipped up on of the questions, but Roxas claimed that he had messed up and answered them all right the second time with Axel rolling his eyes behind him, scowling.

Pence said how he believed that all of the Seven Wonders were linked, but…of course, "In the sense that they're all made up." They were nothing but stupid urban legends and rumors! But then he mentioned something about the eighth wonder. It was about a tree, out in the woods and if you shook it the entire forest would start to rustle. Pence said that he still hadn't actually seen it yet, but rumors said you had the feeling like you were being watched or something even thought the forest is completely deserted.

"Pretty strange," Roxas said grimly.

"Wouldn't be much of a Wonder if it wasn't! I'm planning to go figure out the trick behind it later."

"Good luck with that," Axel said with the same expression as Roxas.

Pence said his thanks and took off to get back to his 'investigations'. He said to keep it a secret. Axel and Roxas assured his that they would and said good bye.

"That was…uninformative…"Roxas said trying to unsuccessfully keep back his grief.

"Maybe…maybe not," Axel replied thoughtfully. Without another word he dragged Roxas along with him. "He said people have been feeling some kind of presence in the woods outside of town, right?" he continued as the walked. "Maybe that's Xion's target."

"Right," Roxas said looking more confident, "Let's go check it out."

Finally, they came to the crack in the wall that led to the woods.

"Great!" Roxas cried exasperated as they entered the forest. "There's a bunch of tree. How are we gonna decide which one is it?"

Axel shrugged. He had been annoyed at Pence but _not _at the lack of information about the tree? "Just hit one that sticks out the most," he said walking away to study the trees.

"Great…" Roxas walked around. He tapped a few trees, but nothing ever happened. Axel had the same luck. They met in the middle.

"Any luck?" Axel asked.

"No," Roxas growled, "And I've hit almost every tree in this dang forest." He struck the tree beside him hard with his Keyblade. Suddenly, the forest was silent and there was a rustling through the leaves overhead. "I-is something there?" Roxas called nervously.

"Heh, looks like we got a live one here."

Each tree the invisible foe leapt from lost a few leaves. It seemed like it was heading towards the old mansion.

"Hurry, Roxas. Don't let it get away! Axel shouted running after their target.

"Right!" Roxas replied following him.

There was a rainbow light and a giant lizard appeared.

"You think that's the one?" Roxas asked skidding to a stop beside Axel.

"No wonder Xion had trouble. It was blending right into the scenery."

"So, where is Xion?" Roxas asked keeping one eye on the lizard.

"Still out trying to find it, probably."

"What do you suggest?" Roxas asked quickly. He was afraid of what might happen if they talked to long and the lizard attacked.

Axel swung his arms back and summoned his chakrams. "Well, a target's a target. Doesn't matter who takes it out. I say we do it now, before it vanishes again."

"Ok," Roxas said summoning his own weapon again.

"Finally, some action!" Axel growled. "I've been waiting all day for this! Don't let it go outa your sight, Roxas. Here we go!"

The lizard didn't move through the first bit of their attacks. All of a sudden, it spun, knocking Roxas out of its way. He looked around and saw a hooded figure running behind the lizard. Its hood fell.

"Xion!" Roxas cried. She looked over at him.

"Roxas?!" she shouted surprised.

The lizard spat out its long tongue, hitting Xion off of her feet.

"Xion!" Roxas cried again. She was out cold.

"Focus, Roxas! We have to take that thing out first!" Axel yelled getting hit back by the lizard. He plunged back into the fight.

Roxas spared Xion's still form one last look before following Axel.

The rest of the fight was a blur for Roxas, who had Xion on his mind the entire time. He got hit a lot, but he focused his anger on his attacks making sure each one counted. When it was all over, he ran over to Xion.

"Xion! Are you ok?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"Nngh…R…Roxas?" she asked weakly looking up at him.

He took her hand and helped her up. "That looked like it hurt."

Xion looked down and away from him. "I'm fine…Thanks. It's just…"

"You can tell us all about it; but first, let's find a place to sit down," Axel interrupted.

Xion put her hood up and kept it up when they sat down to eat ice cream on the Clock Tower.

"There ya go," Axel said passing out the ice cream.

"Thanks," Xion said.

The boys started to eat their ice cream, but Xion didn't touch hers. Roxas leaned over.

"Eat up," he said with his mouth full. "It's gonna melt."

"I know," Xion said still gloomy.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Axel asked from the other side of Roxas.

Xion didn't say anything.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Roxas asked, his tone more gentle than Axel's had been.

Xion still didn't speak.

"We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest, right Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. He was surprised at what Axel had said. "Yeah, that's what friends are for," he said smiling at Axel then back at Xion.

Xion looked at him, then away. "I can't…I can't use the Keyblade anymore."

Roxas and Axel gasped. Roxas felt his stomach drop.

"And without, I can't do my job."

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know…" Xion admitted not breaking eye-contact with Roxas, "But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade…the hearts they release just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another…I'm supposed to be collecting hearts. Those are my orders." She looked down. "Without the Keyblade…" she continued, her voice barely a whisper, "…I'm useless."

"Roxas turned to Axel. "Is there anything you can do, Axel?" he asked hopefully.

"Wish there was," Axel said looking at Roxas out of the corner of his eyes. "But…it's just like Xion said. No Keyblade, no can do."

"They're gonna turn me into a Dusk once they find out they don't need me," Xion said surely, her voice wavering.

"C'mon Axel, think of something!" Roxas pleaded.

"Hey, I'm racking my brain here, and there's just no way to-"

"Wha-"

"Wait," Axel said looking up from his ice cream.

"What? Tell us," Roxas said.

"What if you worked double duty, Roxas?" Roxas gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, Axel?" Xion asked.

"Xion, stick with Roxas until you can control the Keyblade again. Make sure your missions are with him. Then, he can collect the hearts…an nobody will ever have to know that you're not doing the same."

"Axel, that's brilliant!" Roxas grinned.

"Ah ah ah, _but_…Roxas, that also means you have to collect twice as many hearts."

"I can do it," Roxas said surely.

"You don't mind?" Xion asked slightly worried.

"Of course not!" Roxas said laughing.

"But-"

"Hey, friends have gotta be able to lean on each other now and then. Ain't that right, Roxas?" Axel interrupted.

Roxas nodded and looked expectantly at Xion.

"Thanks…" she said. "So…Axel, does that mean you and I can be friends?"

"Well, yeah," Axel said scratching his red spikes. "Was there ever any doubt? Any friend of Roxas's is a friend of mine."

Xion smile for the first time that day and laughed. "Thank you…Roxas, Axel, thank you!"

Axel chuckled. "Eat your ice cream."

The three of them laughed and finished their ice cream.

**AD: There ya go. Anyway, I was watching some Kingdom Hearts Christmas videos and I thought about writing a oneshot for Christmas! I'll start it now and put it up probably Christmas Eve. Look for it then!**


	17. Partners

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Roxas walked into the Grey Area like he did every morning. He spotted Xion and walked up to her. She turned around, hearing him.

"Morning, Roxas."

"Hey," Roxas greeted.

"You ready to give this a shot?" Xion asked talking about their plan.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, c'mon." Now the hardest part: Persuading Saix. They approached Saix cautiously in case he was in a worse mood than usual. Xion pulled her hood up. Sensing that she was nervous, Roxas told Saix their 'idea'.

"Together?" he asked not believing the two younger Nobodies in front of him.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" Xion asked, talking for the first time. She sounded completely sure of herself. Roxas looked at her admiring her guts for standing up to Saix.

"What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this?" Saix asked growling deep in his chest. "We're shorthanded as it is. And yet you expect me to say yes?"

Xion and Roxas hung their heads until Axel walked over chuckling. They looked up at their tall friend.

"Why not?" he asked carelessly. "Seems like a gook idea to me. Put to half-pints together and you get a whole."

Saix was silent for a long moment.

"If you let us pair up," Roxas said suddenly, and gulping as Saix turned to him, "If you let us pair up, we can do tougher missions for you, no problem."

"Hmm…Fine. As you wish." He walked away to his post waiting to hand out missions.

Roxas looked around after he was done preparing. He found Axel leaning lazily against the window wall that covered half of the room.

"You and her will make it work," he said. "Just keep it subtle, yeah?"

Roxas nodded. "Whatever you say. Wish us luck."

Axel smirked as Roxas walked away. "Good luck, you two," he whispered.

"You had better prove that two people can work like three, or this arrangement comes to an end," Saix warned his voice dangerous as he gave Roxas the day's mission.

Roxas nodded. Today, he and Xion were going to Agrabah to investigate the desert cave. "Easy enough," he said showing Xion the mission. She nodded and led the way into the portal.

When they appeared in the usual location, Xion turned to Roxas. "So our orders are to investigate a cave this time?" she asked.

"Right," Roxas replied, "Axel and I found it the last time we were here. There's a hidden entrance in the city, only a further ways up."

"Wow, how'd you stumble across that?"

Roxas grinned recalling that last mission. "By accident, mostly. We spotted somebody acting fishy, and Axel suggested we tail him."

"And that led you to the cave…Good call on Axel's part," Xion said, mostly to herself. "So, you ready to go explore it?"

"Yeah, the hidden door's down that way," Roxas said leading the way. "C'mon."

They traveled further into the city finally stopping in the area the cave entrance was located.

"Uh-oh," Xion said stopping. "We're not alone."

The monkey, Abu, was cornered between the giant sand dune near the secret entrance and a shop by Heartless.

"Heartless…" Roxas gasped.

"What do you wanna do?" Xion asked.

"Like we have any choice," he grumbled before summoning his Keyblade. "Let's clear them out!"

Xion got into her stance, prepared to fight. She might not be able to wield the Keyblade, but she still had her magic like Roxas. "Roger that!" she said glaring at the offending Heartless.

As they fought the four Heartless, they found that as they defeated one, two more appeared. They finished off about ten until they were all gone. Xion and Roxas approached the monkey. He was so scared that he was shaking. When he looked up and saw the two, he screeched and ran off.

_That monkey…_Roxas thought. _I saw him here last time, too._

Xion looked down. "Hey Roxas, look…"

Roxas looked at her before looking down to see a small green gem.

"He must've dropped it," Xion said.

_Where'd he swipe something like this? _Roxas wondered.

"What do you think?" Xion asked. "Should we just leave it?"

"It's up to you, Xion," Roxas replied. "We may not get a chance to return it, but if you don't pick it up, somebody else will."

Xion nodded in agreement. "Hmm, then I guess I'll hold onto it. It might come in handy." She bent down and picked it up. She held it close to her eyes, looking at it closely for a moment before pocketing it. Xion turned towards the entrance.

"Ok, let's head for the cave," Roxas suggested. Xion nodded and followed him up the difficult climb of the sand dune.

They came out in the middle of the desert. As they ran to were the cave was, Roxas's head felt scratchy and as he shook it a vision showed behind his eyes. It was that boy in red, running like Roxas was. It went away as soon as it had come. Finally, they arrived in a dark area where there was the cave in shape of a large cat's head.

He looked at Xion who nodded in encouragement for him to go in. She followed right behind him. They appeared in the same area he and Axel had discovered. It looked exactly the same.

First, the two went over to a wall with cracks in it.

"Why is just this one part of the wall crumbling?" Roxas asked aloud.

"Fell that?" Xion asked. "A draft. There must be a chamber on the other side."

With the help of an idol and a box, they got up the highest wall. On top, Xion found a brown board with green symbols on it and an eye near the top with a hole where the iris should be.

"Hey…what do you make of this?" she asked calling Roxas over.

"There's a hole there…" Roxas said pointing to the eye. "It's like something's meant to fit inside."

Xion nodded. "Hunh, it looks about the same size as the gem I found." She reached into her pocket and found the green gem. It fit perfectly in the eye. They could hear gears moving around them, three things seemed to click. "No way!" Xion gasped. "It clicked right into place!"

"Guess that explains where the monkey found it," Roxas chuckled.

"If it was here to begin with, it should probably stay here. Ready to dig a little deeper?" she asked Roxas who nodded. "We've combed this whole area. What's next?"

"Let's head further into the cave."

"Ok!"

They walked into the next room through the two huge doors. In the next room, there were a bunch of sphere-shaped platforms that rose up and down at different heights. Others were square-shaped. Starting at the lowest one, Roxas jumped onto it. After it rose high enough and stopped, he jumped to the still square-shaped platform. Roxas and Xion repeated the process until one platform was next to another still one that had a small brown box outlined in gold with one black plus shape on each side. When they stepped closer, two Heartless appeared. They were defeated quickly.

"What is this thing?" Roxas asked looking at the small box.

"Hmm…When in doubt…give it a good smack?" Xion suggested with a shrug.

Roxas gave her a doubtful look before doing as she said. The plus shapes glowed gold and a small fire lit on the top.

"I think there's three of them," Roxas said. "I heard three clicks and this wasn't here last time."

"You could be right," Xion said. "Let's keep checking around."

They continued their way upward until the reached a large double door. There was an amazing site inside. They stood on a platform with a lever to open a door that went down a few steps until emptying off into space. On the opposite side was a bridge that they were obviously supposed to get to. Roxas went down to the next level where there was another box with three plus shapes on it.

"Hey, it's another on of those blacks."

"Yeah, would hitting it work?" Xion asked.

Roxas tried hitting it, but his Keyblade only rebounded forcefully back.

"No…" he sighed.

"The other on had one of those symbols on it. Maybe we need to find the one with two first. This is probably the third one. The last box we're supposed to hit."

"That would make sense. Come on; let's go take a look for the second one."

They looked on the other side of the platform, but no luck. They stood on the edge looking down.

"Take my hand," Roxas advised.

"You're not…"

"Just take it. I have an idea," Roxas said.

Xion hesitantly grabbed his hand. "If you get us killed, I'm never talking to you again," she warned.

"I have a good feeling about this." Suddenly, he jumped, taking Xion with him.

"NOO!" Xion shrieked as the fell.

They landed safely on a slim ledge. On the opposite side was the second box. Xion clung desperately to his arm.

"You know we're safe, right?" Roxas asked smiling gently.

"Yes," she replied weakly and letting go of him. "But tell that to my stomach. It's still falling."

Roxas chuckled and jogged to the box. He stopped a few feet away looking down.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Xion called walking over at a slower pace.

"The floor is cracked."

"Yeah, this looks like it was all built ages ago," she said looking over his shoulder.

Roxas went over to the box careful of the crumbling ground. "The second block," he said.

"Try hitting this one."

Roxas did, and the same thing happened as the last one only two flames lit over top.

"C'mon, let's go find the third."

Xion laughed as they jumped down from the wall into the room they had first began in. "Again."

At a run, they went back to the final room where Roxas hit the third and final black making three flames appear on top. Suddenly, three pillars appeared from the platform to the other side.

"Huh, so the switches were for those steps," Xion said.

"Let's see where they lead." Xion nodded and followed him across.

They appeared in a blue room there was surrounded on two sides by a ditch that disappeared into darkness. On the other side was a blue gem ape that held another golden gem. To the right there were scratches on the blue cave wall

"Cracks in the wall," Roxas observed.

"Maybe we should wrap things up before the whole place comes down on us…" Xion added.

Roxas nodded and walked over to the large ape gem that sat on top of a rock with symbols around its edges. "What's this statue?" he asked.

"It's holding a jewel or something…I think that's about all we're gonna find down here."

"Yeah, I don't see any more doors or switches. We must be at the end of the cave."

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well, we searched that cave top to bottom. Let's call it a day and RTC." Roxas said.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of their exit. "Hey, who are you bozos?!"

"Uh oh…I know you…"

"Hmph! Here for the magic lamp, are ya?" Lunkhead asked.

"What magic lamp?" Roxas asked taken aback.

"Don't try and play dumb with me! You listen an' listen good! That lamp is official property of Pete- that's me. Ya got it?" Pete punched the air. "So you goons can keep your dirty mitts off!"

Pete's attacks were powerful, when they hit, and threw dust everywhere. It was no problem for Xion and Roxas to defeat him.

"Rrrgh…Ya puny little punks!" Pete cried. "First I can't find the dag-blasted lamp, and now I gotta deal with these weirdos…It just ain't fair!" he continued stomping the ground. Suddenly, a rock fell and hit him on the head. Larger ones started to fall around him, hitting a few times. He jumped in surprise. "Zoinks! This can't be good! I'm outa here!" With that he ran off.

"H-hey, wait!" Roxas called after Pete.

"Come on Roxas!" Xion cried. "We can't stay here!"

"Yeah, you're right, hurry!"

When out of the collapsing cave, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Whew…"Xion panted. "We made it."

"Just barely," Roxas said.

"So, I take it that was the guy?"

"The one me and Axel saw? Yeah. Pete, I think he said?"

"Yeah, he kept going on about some magic lamp."

"Wonder what he meant," Roxas said thinking hard.

Suddenly, Xion looked up. "Ah! Roxas, behind you!" she cried.

"Huh?" Roxas asked whirling around. "Aack!" he cried seeing a carpet actually standing in front of him. His eyes were suddenly covered by a vision: the boy in red standing in the middle of the desert like Roxas was with the same carpet in front of him. It vanished a few seconds later. "What…what am I looking at?" he asked weakly.

"You ok?" Xion asked.

"Yeah…it doesn't seem hostile," Roxas assumed looking over his shoulder at Xion. The carpet started fanning him a little.

Xion giggled. "I think it likes you."

Roxas looked back at the carpet. "Figure that one out," he said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, figure that one out!" repeated a voice to their right. There pooped up a blue genie making Xion and Roxas yell in surprise.

"Wh-who are you?!" Xion asked somewhat slowly take aback by this sudden turn of events.

"Who am I?" This genie asked looking offended. "You want to know who I am!?"

"Y-yes?" Xion said a little frightened.

"Well all right then! One personal introduction, coming right up!" There was a burst of confetti and a cheering and honking noise. "The name's Genie Formerly-Of-The-Lamp…but call me by my first name, kids! And this is my good friend, the Magic Carpet." There were more cheering and honking noises. Genie offered a huge blue hand. "Nice to meetcha!

"Uh, y-yeah…Likewise," Roxas said. He was just as nervous about their new 'friend' as Xion had been.

"Hey, come _on _now, you can do better than that!" Genie exclaimed. "I mean, why so glum? Feeling a little blue? Believe me, I can relate."

"No doubt," Roxas said not seeing Genie's attempt to be funny.

"So, uh, who are you kids?" Genie asked throwing off the failed joke like it was nothing.

"Err, we're…" Roxas started.

"Psst, Roxas! Change the subject!" Xion advised at a whisper.

"We're umm," Roxas repeated. _Change it to _what?! he wondered.

It seemed their genie friend did that for them. "Me, I was just swinging by Agrabah to check it… When all of a sudden, Carpet here decides to put the tassel to the metal and take off! Says he spotted a friend."

Carpet nodded.

"A friend?" Roxas asked. "And that friend is me?"

"I know, crazy isn't it? I tag along all ready to reminisce about old times…But I have no idea in the cosmos who you are! You sure this is a friend of ours, Rugman?" Genie asked Carpet.

Changing the subject, Roxas asked, "Anyway, uhh…Agrabah is that city over there, right?"

"That's the one! My buddy Al's hometown. Why, when we first met, Al and I were inseparable…"

"Inseparable?" Roxas questioned.

"Yep! Until Carpet and I took off on a well deserved vacation." Carpet flew in front of him. "What you might call a mini world tour. But we got to worrying about how Al was doing…so we figured we'd pop back in to check up on him."

"Why were you worried?" Is there something to worry about?" Roxas wondered.

"Well, sure! It's only natural to worry about your friends. I worried about how things were going with Jasmine, how the city was holding up…And once I get something on my mind, I can't knock it out…tried everything: dynamite, sledgehammers, tweezers…"

"Well, I don't know about anybody name Al, but…the city's in rough shape," Xion said. "They've been fixing it up."

"Right," Roxas added, "they keep getting hit by sandstorms."

"What?!" Genie exclaimed. "Why do these things always happen the minute I leave town!? All right, stand back! A little magic, and I'll have this place whipped back into shape!"

"Your friend Al said this isn't a job for magic," Roxas warned.

"He what?!" Genie exclaimed again.

"He said the people living there should be the ones to fix it up."

"Oh…Well, it that's Al's final word, I guess that's it," Genie said looking a little down.

"You're not going to help out?" Roxas asked a little shocked.

"Al said no magic, right? I'd love to just fix the place, but even a genie's got to respect his friend's wishes."

Roxas thought about this for a moment. "Hmm…I guess so."

Xion looked over at him. "We should get back, Roxas."

"Yeah…"

"Still," Genie continued, "I doubt he'd mind a teensy-weensy speck of help!" He turned away and turned toward the oncoming sandstorm. With a poof of magic, it disappeared. "There we go. Now the city's safe!" he said dusting his hands off and turning back to where Roxas and Xion were. "And with _that _out of the way…Enough stalling- who are you two?" They had disappeared same as the sandstorm. "Ok, forget 'who'. _Where _are you two?!"

Roxas and Xion sneaked away to the Clock Tower.

**AD: Very long chapter, I apologize, but they needed to meet Genie to understand friendship a little more. You'll se them together with Axel on the Clock Tower next chapter. You'll also see Demyx a little at the end. I'm sorry for not showing him as much, but nothing is really going on, same old missions and visiting Claire/Xarla. They'll be a lot more of them in the future. The story's not close to being done yet. I keep hitting myself in the head after every mission they go on that I type. I try to skip as many as possible but some have valuable information in it. I'm trying not to take o much time with Xion, Roxas, and Axel's story, but it's really hard… Thanks for reading! I hope it's not too boring with so many missions and Xion and Roxas. I'm just trying to build their relationship, I guess…. Tell me what you think about it in your review!**


	18. Kingdom Hearts

**AD: Hey everyone! Incase some of you miss out on An Organization XIII Christmas (Coming tomorrow!) then I wish you all Happy Holidays and an amazing vacation! And remember; don't miss out on reading An Organization XIII Christmas! Also, think of this chapter as a little present, especially because the ending! Enjoy and, again, Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Xion and Roxas sat on the Clock Tower waiting for Axel.

"Hey, mission go ok?" Axel asked coming from around the corner.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna work…" Xion said. "Thanks, Axel. You and Roxas are the best."

Axel chuckled. "We try." He walked over and sat down beside Roxas and accepted an ice cream from him. "So where's they end up sending you?"

"That place you and I went before…uhh, what was it again…"

"Agrabah," Xion informed.

"Oh, that city in the desert."

"We sure ran into some interesting characters this time, huh?" Xion asked Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes slightly at the thought. "You mean Pete and Genie?"

"Genie sounded really worried about his friend, some guy named Al," Xion said. "But, I guess you can't always jump in and do everything for your friends. Even if you want to."

"That's right," Axel agreed. "People need their space."

Roxas turned towards Axel with a questioned look on his face. "So then, why did Genie say he and Al were 'inseparable'?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not like they were joined at the hip," Xion added.

"Well, I think you can be inseparable even if you're apart," Axel answered.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, it you feel really close to each other. If you're best friends."

"What's it like having a best friend, Axel," Roxas asked a little grimly.

"Couldn't tell you. I don't have one," Axel replied shrugging carelessly.

"Oh…" And that was the end of the conversation as the three ate their ice cream.

Axel sighed, looking at Roxas out of the corner of his eyes. _In the view of a Nobody, we cannot even be friends, it is said to be impossible. So I'm supposed to say that, even if it's not true. Roxas, you're my best friend._

_*_

The next morning, Xion and Roxas were assigned to investigate Beast's Castle. Roxas warned Xion about the roar he had heard last time he had come here. He added that he had no clue what it had been and suggested that they might find out on today's mission. They looked over the usual stuff, anything suspicious, locked doors, the like. The most interesting thing were claw marks all over the castle and even outside. Roxas and Xion figured that they were made by a Heartless. Also, they saw some interesting characters. A walking, talking candelabra, saying something about a master not leaving his chambers. Also, near the end of their mission, they were able to catch a glance of the castle's master. As the title of the place was called, the master of the castle was indeed a beast. They also found out that all of the footprints and claw marks all over the castle belonged to him, not a giant Heartless. The beast was growling about someone not joining him for dinner. Before he could be spotted, the two left to report back to Saix.

_*_

A few days later, Roxas entered the Grey Area to find it entirely deserted. Saix spotted him and walked over.

"Lord Xemnas has summoned us," he informed before turning away. Roxas followed at a light jog.

They all met at the highest tower. Xemnas stood in front of the group with Saix behind his right shoulder. "Time has arrived," Xemnas stated. His arms went above his head. "Look to the skies! There hangs the heart of all hearts- Kingdom Hearts- shining down on us at last."

Roxas looked at Axel questioningly. "I thought it never left."

"It disappeared after you left, once you stopped collecting hearts with your Keyblade."

"Oh…"

"See the countless hearts that have gathered once again?" Xemnas continued. "Hearts full of rage…hate…sadness…and bliss. There, in the sky hangs the promise of a new world." He let his arms fall as he turned to the organization. "My friends! Remember why we have organized- all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though…we will have gained power over it! Never again will it…have power over us."

Roxas and Xion looked up at it; Xion's eyes were filled with wonder.

_*_

The next day, Saix found him before he went off on his mission. "Kingdom Hearts thirsts for hearts…a thirst only your Keyblade can slake. Do not fail it again," he said sharply.

Roxas flinched under Saix's hard stare. "I won't," he whispered.

_*_

Demyx was missing from his normal missions. He wasn't in the Grey Area or even missing on a mission. Anyone curious enough would find him easily in the empty room given to the girl Clair. He had skipped two days of missions recently. One the second day, he woke up never realizing he had fallen asleep. After blinking sleep from his eyes, Demyx found that something was different about the girl lying in front of him. At first he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Her red hair had started to turn silver, more by the roots and some strands mixed in. This time her nose was bleeding instead of her head.

_More changes? _Demyx thought with a sick feeling in his stomach. _What's Xemnas planning!? What's happening to Xarla?_


	19. Hearts

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

After their daily mission, Xion and Roxas went to the Clock Tower to find Axel already there waiting for them.

"Hey you two. How'd work go? Think you can keep pulling off double duty?" Axel asked when he saw the two.

Roxas nodded. "So far so good."

Xion laughed lightly. "Roxas took today's Heartless out in no time flat."

"Well, great. Keep it up." Both Xion and Roxas nodded as they went to sit down. Axel offered them each and Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"I don't know why we need to continue fighting Heartless like this," Roxas grumbled out of nowhere.

Axel looked over at him with the ice cream still in his mouth. "Sure you do. We have to finish Kingdom Hearts," he replied with his mouth full. "We finally got our first glimpse of it again few days ago, remember. I know you saw it before you left, but it's been a while since the rest of us saw it. And it is Xion's first time."

"Yeah, but even though I've seen it before I still don't get what it is. 'The heart of all hearts'?"

Xion turned to him. "It's where all the hearts you and I collect wind up."

"Exactly," Axel confirmed. "It's because of you two and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress again. We might finally get hearts of our own."

"'The strength of the human heart is vast,' Xemnas said," Xion repeated the words of their superior.

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, but what do we need with it?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" Axel asked.

"I just don't understand why having a heart is so important. Do you?"

"Kind of a strange time to bring it up…" Axel commented.

Roxas shook his head. "But don't you ever stop and wonder? We're fighting for something we don't know anything about."

Xion looked at Roxas, but said nothing.

Axel looked at the setting sun. "Roxas…we're fighting because we want to know what it's about."

"Roxas looked up. "Yeah…yeah, I guess you're right."

With nothing else to say, the three enjoyed the rest of their ice cream.

_*_

"C'mon, Axel's waiting," Roxas said around the same time the next day. He and Xion had been sent out on a heart collection mission that day.

"Ok," Xion replied happily. They had done a good job that day, not collecting as many as they could but not the smallest amount they could. It had been a good day.

"Another successful day?" Axel asked when he saw them.

The two nodded. "Of course!" Roxas said. "Where'd they send you, Axel?"

"The place you guys hit yesterday."

"You mean the castle with the talking candelabra?" Xion asked.

"That's the one. They needed me to do a little digging through the dust and cobwebs. How 'bout you?" Axel asked taking a big bite out of his ice cream.

"Hear collection in Agrabah, same as usual," Roxas answered.

"You're really getting the hang of working together, huh?"

Xion's mood suddenly changed, drastically. She hung her head. "I don't know how much longer we can fool the other members, though," she whispered.

"Relax, we'll be fine," Roxas said smiling at her.

"Don't be too sure," Axel warned. "They're not stupid."

"Guess we'll just have to cross our fingers," Xion said.

Roxas laughed. "Well, maybe Saix and Xigbar are toughed to fool, but come on- Demyx?"

"Ouch! Roxas, that's not cool," Axel said.

"But look at him! Recently, all he does is play his sitar al the time."

"I don't think you give him enough credit. He works just as hard as-…Ok, recently, no, he doesn't. But I'm pretty sure he still has a job."

Xion looked over. "You know, I've seen Demyx out in the field, rocking out on that sitar on his," she added. "But…you know…I think that's the happiest I ever see him…when he's out there playing his sitar. Whenever I see him the hallway, he looks sad and…lost, but whenever he sees someone looking at him he always grins and makes a smart remark about the weather or something."

After a long pause, Roxas said, "What does that accomplish?"

"Hey, for all you know, he's out there fighting Heartless and doing recon- just the same as you."

"But I heard him say he wasn't cut out for combat," Roxas insisted. "I guess everybody in the organization is good at different things"

Axel nodded. "That's right. Everybody's unique."

"Even Nobodies?" Xion asked. "Don't you need a heart to be unique?"

"Oh, I think we have other things that set us apart." Axel paused. "Like our pasts."

Xion and Roxas looked over at him quickly.

"What past?" Xion asked.

"You remember stuff from before?" Roxas added.

Axel nodded. "That's one of the things that makes the organization members special. Unlike lesser Nobodies, some of us remember who we were."

"I don't…and I don't think _she _did either…at first," Roxas whispered.

Axel nodded slightly.

Xion ignored what she didn't understand about what Roxas said. "Me either," she said. "I don't remember anything."

Axel looked over at them. "Well…maybe that right there is what makes _you _unique."

Suddenly, Roxas asked, "What kind of person were you like before you were a Nobody?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Me? Oh, I dunno. Same guy, more or less."

"Lucky," Roxas mumbled. "I wish I could remember."

"Trust me, you're not missing much. Who needs baggage, right?"

Roxas sighed. "But I can't remember anything…not even my first week as a Nobody."

"Man, whatever," Axel said chuckling. "You have trouble remembering things from five seconds ago."

Roxas laughed. "Oh thanks!"

Xion shock her head. "I'm like you, Roxas. I don't remember much from the beginning either," she said sadly.

"You two do have a lot in common," Axel remarked.

"I wonder what kind of guy I was before…" Roxas wondered.

Axel shook his head and looked down, there wasn't much left to say.

_*_

"_You are free to go," Xemnas said releasing the wrist of the small, fragile looking girl in front of him._

"_P-please," she whispered taking a step away and facing the man that had held her captive for the last weeks. "Please don't harm that memory, Sora needs it."_

"_And he will get it," Xemnas said. "Once she is ready to let the memory go."_

_Namine sighed. "I know…"_

_*_

A few days after, Namine found her way back to Diz. He welcomed her home, to the old mansion.


	20. Xion's Keyblade

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Hey, Roxas," Xion greeted Roxas the next morning.

"Morning, Xion," he replied.

"You ready for another day?" she asked laughing a little.

They both turned as Saix approached them. "Xion, Roxas, I need you on separate missions today," he said.

"What? Why?" Xion asked nervously.

"Two major Heartless targets have surfaced in two separate worlds," he informed. "Roxas, you take Beast's Castle. Xion, you go to Agrabah."

Xion looked down. "But how can I- Never mind," she whispered.

Roxas hung his head. Their plan had failed. Now the entire organization would know that Xion couldn't use her Keyblade. Xemnas would turn her into a Dusk once he found out.

Axel walked over. "Whoa, you're gonna send Roxas to Beast's Castle? I dunno…" The two looked up to see Axel smiling. "I was just there yesterday for recon, remember? I saw the Heartless you're talking about. You don't want to pit Roxas against that thing. Not by himself."

"If I send them both, who's going to handle the Heartless in Agrabah? Saix growled.

"I will," Axel said simply.

"You?" Saix hissed.

"Sure, I'm a big boy," Axel reassured, knowing that he was getting on the other Nobody's nerves.

"Except you can't collect hearts."

Axel ran his fingers through his hair. "So what? I'll keep the Heartless out of trouble, then they can hit it another day."

"Is that ok with you, Saix?" Roxas asked gathering up his nerve to talk to Saix that way.

Saix turned away. "Fine, but this is the last day. Starting tomorrow, you both work solo."

"All right," Roxas said.

"I dunno about this…" Xion whispered.

"Looks like you bought yourself another day," Axel added as Roxas and Xion headed off on their mission.

"Let me be clear," Saix said before they could leave. "Today is the _last _day I will permit you to work as a team."

Silently nodding, Roxas left with Xion behind him.

Saix turned to Axel. "Don't think for a minute I believe that," he growled.

Axel looked over his shoulder at him. "Believed what?" he asked innocently before narrowing his eyes in a smirk.

"That reprehensible performance," Saix replied smiling slightly, knowingly.

"Uh huh, well…I'd better bet over to Agrabah," Axel said chuckling. He opened a portal and walked through without another glance at Saix.

_*_

"You ok?" Roxas asked Xion as they appeared in the cellars of Beast's Castle.

Xion hung her head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do starting tomorrow." She held up her hand and tried to summon her Keyblade. A line of white went through it, but no Keyblade appeared. She sighed. "It's no use…"

Roxas summoned his. "What about my Keyblade? Can you control mine?" he asked. He held it up and handed it to Xion.

She took a practice swing. She laughed weakly. "I guess…I can."

"Then go ahead and use it for the day," Roxas said.

"But Roxas-"

"Maybe it'll help you remember how to summon you own," Roxas said shrugging.

"What are you gonna use?" Xion questioned. She didn't want to take advantage of her friend.

"Well…" Roxas said looking around. He bent over and picked up a stick a little shorter than the Keyblade. "I can improvise."

"Roxas, that's a stick," Xion said making sure that Roxas was serious about this.

"Hey, you managed without the Keyblade. You think I'm not up to it?" When Xion didn't say anything, he continued. "Just take it. It's fine."

Xion smiled. "Ok, if you're sure. Thank you, Roxas."

With a nod from Roxas they went off in search of their target, the Bully Dog.

After going down a few hallways, they found a walking, talking clock.

"These horrid creatures plaguing the castle have kept the master from seeing Belle for days…" he said as he paced up and down the hallway. "There has to be some way to bring the two of them together!"

"The clock…" Xion started.

"He mentioned Belle," Roxas said.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Xion asked. "The candelabra was talking about the same thing. The servants seem awfully interested in making sure Belle and their master get along."

Roxas looked at here. "You think it's strange?" he asked.

"Only that they seem to be in such a rush about it."

"True…Well, let's just focus on our target," he suggested.

"Right."

"We have to slip by here without being seen," Roxas warned.

Xion nodded.

Quickly and carefully they slipped past the clock and went into the ballroom.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" Xion said. "My taking your Keyblade must make things harder for you."

Roxas knew that she was right. The stick took a _lot_ less damage than the Keyblade. "It's fine," he said. "No need to worry about me. How about you? Has using it jogged your memory at all?"

Xion slowly shook her head. "Nothing yet…sorry."

"Don't be," Roxas said a little gloomy. "I'm sure it'll come back to you soon. Don't sweat it." He forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah…Thanks, Roxas." Suddenly, their target appeared a few yards away. "Look! Over there!" Xion gasped.

"That's our Heartless. You ready, Xion?"

"Any time!" Xion said forgetting her worries about the Keyblade.

Roxas growled under his breath in frustration as they fought the large Heartless dog. Xion looked like she was doing fine with his Keyblade, but his stick had little damage. He fell back and used his magic on the Heartless seeing that it was more effective. When the fight was over, Xion held out the Keyblade.

"Thanks, Roxas," she said again. "You can have this back."

Roxas smiled and took back his Keyblade. It felt good in his hands again. "Did it help?" he asked anxiously. "Do you remember how it works now?" He hoped the entire day of Xion using his Keyblade hadn't gone to waist.

Xion shook her head quickly and waved it off with a jerky movement. "I don't know…Let me give it another try." She looked up and held out her hand to the said. Suddenly, in a flash, her Keyblade appeared.

Roxas placed his hand over her's, the one that held the Keyblade. "You did it!" he exclaimed.

Xion grabbed the handle with her other hand and jumped up and down excitedly. "I don't believe it! Roxas, it worked! Thank you so much!" She put the Keyblade down.

"I can't wait to see Axel's face when we tell him about this. C'mon!" Roxas exclaimed tugging Xion over to the portal.

"Ok!" Xion said allowing herself to be pulled.

_*_

"Whew," Axel said as he sat down at the Clock Tower. The sunset sure was pretty tonight. He looked up as Roxas called his name.

"Axel!"

He chuckled. "Hey, hey! What are you grinning about?" Axel asked.

"How was your mission?" Roxas asked first.

"Oh, loads of fun…Would it kill the Heartless to hold still. I fell right on my butt chasing the stupid thing," Axel complained.

"Nice," Roxas laughed. "Didn't I hear you tell Saix you were a big boy?"

"Very funny. How'd your caper go?"

Roxas looked at Xion and nodded. "Ta-daaah!" he cried as Xion summoned her Keyblade. Axel jumped in surprise.

"I'd like to dedicate this Keyblade summoning t o my good friends Roxas and Axel," Xion giggled as she allowed her Keyblade to disappear.

"Pft, me? I didn't do anything," Axel insisted.

"Sure you did," Xion said. "If you hadn't spoken up for us this morning, me and Roxas would've had to split up."

"And then Xion might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade," Roxas added laughing.

Xion laughed along in agreement. "Thanks, Axel," she said.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahem…How 'bout an ice cream, then?" he asked.

"Huh?" Xion asked.

"Buy me one, and we'll call it even," Axel said laughing.

"Heh, you got it. Wait here, I'll be right back," she replied. She ran around the corner to by ice cream.

After laughing awhile for no good reason, Roxas spoke up.

"I hope we always have each other," he said.

"Yeah…" Xion agreed.

"What's gotten into you?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at both of his friends. "I just…want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets…"

Axel shook his head. "Nothing lasts forever, man," he said. "Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies." Roxas and Xion looked down. "But you know, we'll still have each other…even if things change and we can't do this anymore."

Roxas looked at him. "Yeah?"

Axel nodded. "As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed. "Haha, wow Axel. That sounded ridiculous."

"What? I thought it was pretty deep," Axel said.

Xion giggled. Grinning, Roxas laughed along with her. Soon they all had to laugh together, simply enjoying each other's company.


	21. More Missions

**AD: Hey everyone! Guess what! I finally, fully completed Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days! Well, not **_**just**_** the story mode, but I got King Mickey and Sora as characters, too! All in just sixty hours…eheh. Hope you guys like the newest chapter. I've been trying to get to the end of 358/2 Days as soon as possible, but it's so hard! I'm reading through chapters that I've already typed to try and find if there was any I could skip. I was gonna skip this one, but I just **_**love**_** Genie…so…I couldn't…Hope you guys are ok with this. Let's just say this is going to be a long story. I'll try to rap 358/2 Days as quickly as I can! Sorry! again…**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"You'll be working solo again starting toady. I've prepared new missions accordingly," Saix informed Roxas the next morning.

Roxas nodded, unusually cheerful this morning. Even Saix's mood couldn't bring him down. Today's mission was to vanquish the Heartless threat in Agrabah, easy enough. He spotted Aladdin and Jasmine again when he arrived.

"What do you mean 'it disappeared'?" Jasmine was asking Aladdin.

"It's just like I said- the sandstorm moving across the desert up and vanished," Aladdin explained. "Now we can finally go outside the city again."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Jasmine exclaimed. "What a relief."

"Hold on…we still need to watch out for the Heartless," Aladdin reminded. "They've been sighted around Agrabah even after the storm cleared up. You'll have to be careful, Jasmine. I'm gonna go make sure everything's ok."

"All right. I want you to be safe, too, Aladdin." With that the two separated.

Knowing that the Heartless was big, Roxas decided to check large places and since there wasn't much space _inside _the city, he would check outside. Outside, sand flowed off of rocks like water everywhere. There seemed to be some type of ruins buried halfway under the sand. The ground suddenly shook and something seemed to be swimming in the deep sand. When it emerged, Roxas could tell it was a Heartless, a _huge _Heartless that's body twisted like screws and had yellow pincer-like claws near its head. Now was about the time he wished Xion was still with him to help out…

By hitting the rocks the Heartless shot at him, Roxas was able to do a little damage. After a few rocks, the Heartless would be stunned where Roxas would take out most of the damage then. After repeating this process three or so times, it was finally defeated. It gave one last shudder before disappearing and releasing its captive heart.

Roxas was glad to finally be going back to the castle. As he walked into the last part of town where the portal back was, he noticed Aladdin and Jasmine talking again.

"How did things look?" Jasmine asked.

"Eerily quiet," Aladdin replied. "There are definitely fewer Heartless out there than before."

_He must've seen the Heartless I just defeated, _Roxas thought as he watched them from on top of a building.

"You make that sound like a bad thing! Now we can finally relax a little," Jasmine said laughing a little.

Aladdin nodded. "Or at least focus on getting things rebuilt."

"I'd say that's another case closed," a familiar voice said behind Roxas.

Roxas turned to see Genie and Carpet standing right beside him. He cried out in surprise.

"Oh, stop," Genie said laughing. "I'm not that scary. Are you trying to give me a complex?"

"It's not my fault you pop out of nowhere!" Roxas exclaimed.

"This, from the guy who vanished into thin air the last time we met! Well, anyway…I'm glad to see Al's doing all right. Now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation free of worries!"

"You're not going to say hello?" Roxas asked surprised.

"Nobody ever told you that three's a crowd?" Genie asked. "Well, it's time for the crowd to clear out!" With that, he and carpet flew away into the clear blue skies.

Roxas looked down thoughtfully. "What's that guy's story, anyway? He said he used to be a genie in a lamp…"

"You really want to know?" Genie asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Agh!" Roxas shouted jumping back.

"It's a long story, amigo? Long, long ago, before time was time…" he started.

Roxas shook his head. "Never mind, then."

Genie hung his head. "Aww….Ok, then. This time, it's so long for real!" And for the last time, they flew off. At least, Roxas hoped that it was the last time. Roxas left to go see Axel and Xion. Together, they told each other about their missions that day.


	22. Strange Behavoirs

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Axel sat on his bed when Saix suddenly walked in. "Ever heard of knocking?" he asked looking at the man in front of him with distaste.

"Tell me what Xion has been doing," Saix ordered abruptly.

"How should I know? I don't track her every move."

Saix looked taken aback. "…? But the two of you are close," he insisted.

Axel shook his head slowly. "So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you?" he spat. "Get out of my room, man."

"You and Xion will be executing you next mission together," Saix explained.

Axel shrugged. "Yes, sir, thank you, _sir_. You paid me a personal visit just to tell me that?"

Saix didn't say anything at first. "We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion."

"We, or you?"

"That castle hasn't given up all its secrets," Saix said smirking. "And there's one in particular Lord Xemnas is especially interested in."

"You mean the chamber. We turned that place inside out. It it's there, we're not gonna find it by just looking."

Saix looked thoughtful. "Hmm…Then let _me_ give another incentive. Namine isn't the only one who can trace her beginnings to Castle Oblivion. Xion comes from there, too."

"Huh?" Axel asked confused.

"Two of your favorite people. Still think another visit is a waste of time?" Saix challenged.

"Hmph…Whatever. You're the one who wants me to go. Don't try and dress it up as a favor."

"Hmph."

"Let me guess…" Axel sneered. "That chamber will tell you everything you don't know about Xemnas's true agenda. Is that the idea?"

"The Chamber of Repose, and its antipode, the Chamber of Waking…Xemnas isn't telling us something. And the missing chamber, the Camber of Waking- it holds all the answers. We need those answers to gain the upper hand- for our own reasons."

"Hmm…Look, I knew Vexen and Zexion would be obstacles. That's why they're not here anymore. When have I ever complained about the dirty work?" Saix said nothing, so Axel continued. "I cleared the way to the top for you. Just do me a favor and don't trip on the way up," he snapped. Saix still made no reply.

He turned to leave. "A solo mission in Castle Oblivion…Expect the orders soon," he said before leaving Axel alone with his thoughts.

"Namine…and Xion?" he said confused.

_*_

Roxas met Demyx and Xigbar in the Grey Area that same morning.

"Hey, man, you missed your amigos," Demyx said. "Team Axel already left."

"Team Axel?" Roxas asked.

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, he and Xion teamed up for the day. Which means they get to work half as hard. Which is totally unfair."

"Today you get to work with me, tiger," Xigbar said.

"Don't call me 'tiger'."

Xigbar laughed. "Hah! You like 'kiddo' better? Or maybe you're mad because Poppet got the best nickname?" he joked.

Roxas grunted in frustration. "Ugh, never mind."

"Today we get to go explore a new world together. Pack up, tiger, and let's get moving."

"Hey Demyx, could I have a word?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, c'mon," Demyx replied leading Roxas down a hallway. "Alright, what is it?"

"What's up with you recently? I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Demyx looked away. "I've been busy, man," he mumbled.

"What? Skipping out on missions? I heard you missed three! _In a row!_"

"I had to see to some…stuff."

"Then why are you acting all funny around the other members? It's not you!"

"I can't let them know anything's wrong. They'll get suspicious…"

"If it's about Claire-"

"She's not Claire anymore, man! I don't know who she is! You gotta help me. Xemnas smashed her Heart, the one that held all her memories." Demyx showed Roxas the necklace he wore. "He did something to her…I don't know what…"

Roxas looked anxiously over his shoulder; Xigbar would be waiting for him. "I'll help you, Demyx. I'll look at Xarla as soon as I can. Talk to Axel, I'm sure he'd help. Tell him what you told me and anything else important. I'm sorry, Dem, but I really gotta go. Xigbar will be waiting."

"I've been trying to…" he said, but quickly stopped. Demyx nodded soberly as Roxas ran off.

_*_

"Hey, you're bailing on me?" Roxas asked as Xigbar opened a portal.

"As if. I just don't want to get in the way of your valuable training. I care about your future, Roxas," Xigbar said oh-so seriously. He was talking about how a small goat guy wanted him to train as a hero.

"Ugh, fine. I'll handle this myself," he groaned. "I should do some recon here first, before heading into the Coliseum." That was the new world: The Olympus Coliseum. He walked over to one of the leaderboards after looking around for a while. "It looks like the other leaderboards…" he said. "First place: Sora. Hunh…" On the other one had a guy named Hercules in first place. Finally, he met the goat guy inside the coliseum, his name was Phil.

"Finally!" he said. "Let's get started already. You ready for training, kid?" Roxas nodded. They walked into the arena and saw a bunch of barrels. Roxas had to destroy them to collect so many points. Each one was worth a different amount of points. At the end, Roxas and Phil went back inside. "115 points…About what I'd expect," Phil said. "Try for 150 points next time, all right?"

**(AD: Next time…I got 120 points…Then he said 150 again and I was like "Nuh uh, no way." So I kinda decided to head forward in the game…and with my life.)**

"Wanna take another crack at it?" This time, Roxas shook his head no, he was panting by now. "All right Roxas," Phil said, "Let's call it a day. Not too bad for your first time in the Coliseum. Keep up this pace and you'll do just fine, kid! Which is good, because we need all the help we can get…"

"Help with what?" Roxas asked when he caught his breath. "Why are you looking for new people to train here, anyway?"

"I guess you could say we're understaffed."

"So there aren't any strong people around here?" Roxas suggested.

"What are you, crazy!? We got ourselves a bona fide hero! The champ in these parts is my prize student. Maybe you've seen him in the Coliseum before?"

"What does he do here?"

"Wait, are you sayin' you signed up for hero training without even knowing what the Games are!?" Phil exclaimed. "Oy…Lemme break it down easy for ya, kid. There's a hero and a ginormous monster…" Phil looked over at the trophies. "They fight, people come to watch, and that is what the whole place is for. At least, until those Heartless started showin' up in droves." Phil threw his arms into the air. "With back-to-back matches in the Games and taking out the Heartless, our champ's been workin' way too much."

"So the Games are like a tournament?" Roxas asked. "Do I get to enter?"

"You? In the Games!? Ahh haha!"

"What's so funny about that?" Roxas demanded.

"I got two words for you, kid. Outta. Your. League. You got promise, I'll give you that. But you'll need a lot more training before you're ready for the big time."

As Phil was finishing talking, Roxas had a vision of him saying those exact same words to three guys, one being that kid in red with spiky brown hair, a lot like his in fact... Roxas ignored and tried to focus on what Phil was saying until it disappeared.

When Roxas walked away he said to himself, "So that's what this place is for: some kind of "Games". I saw stands all around that arena. People must come to watch. I wonder if they'd let me compete if I kept up with the training. Either way, I think I can RTC now. I've had a pretty good look around."

As he left the coliseum, Roxas passed a big guy with large muscles and a sword at his hip. Inside, he could here the guy and Phil talking.

"Hey, Phil! I'm back!" The guy called.

"It's about time, Herc. That new trainee you scouted showed up already," Phil said.

"Really? Wow, he said it would take him awhile to get here. He must've made record time!" Herc exclaimed.

"He probably just couldn't wait to start training with yours truly. Not that I can blame him. The kid's got guts, I'll give him that. Wait'll you here this…"

With a smile and a shake of his head, Roxas disappeared into the portal.

_*_

"Roxas must be working late," Xion suggested as she sat with Axel. A small space between them marked Roxas's usual place.

"Hope Xigbar isn't giving him too hard a time," Axel added.

"Yeah…" Xion said smiling. After a while, she spoke again. "Hey, Axel…"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you were talking the other day about how we all have pasts? When I sit here with you guys, it's weird…I get the strangest feeling I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the sea…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue and yellow seashell. "When I look at the water, and hear the waves lapping against the shore…it's almost like I can hear another voice."

"So…you mean you remembered something?" Axel asked.

Xion shook her head. "No…It's not quite like that." She put the seashell away. "Well, I dunno. Maybe these _are _memories…It just seems weird that they're mine."

"Hey, don't ask me."

"But you have memories, don't you?" Xion asked hopefully.

"Yeah, not that they're ever done me any good." _Not like I could remember anything worth remembering…_

"I guess I'm more like Roxas. Neither one of us remembers much."

Axel didn't say anything. He just took a bite of his ice cream.

"I wonder if he and I had this much in common before we were Nobodies," Xion continued.

Roxas finally joined them. Axel and Xion finished their conversation and asked Roxas how his mission had gone.


	23. Absence

**AD: On this chapter, I think a lot of things happen. I call it: Knocking over the first domino. I think (hope) you see why.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

After two days of missions of going to Agrabah and Beast's Castle with Xaldin Roxas was just about beat. After going to Beast's Castle, Roxas went to the Clock Tower to wait for Xion and Axel as usual. He found Xion already there eating ice cream.

"You're here early," Roxas said.

Xion laughed. "Work was easy today."

"I guess Axel's still out on that classified mission, huh?" Roxas asked coming over and sitting beside Xion, who handed him an ice cream.

"So where'd they send you, Roxas?" she asked.

"Beast's Castle, with Xaldin. You remember the castle's master, Xion?" Xion nodded. "Well, you were right. He does have something he wants to protect. Something he cares about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Xaldin says that's a weakness."

"Why would caring about something be a weakness?" Xion asked, her brows furrowing with curiosity.

"I dunno, I didn't get it either," Roxas grumbled taking a bight out of his ice cream.

"I hope Axel comes home soon," Xion whispered.

Roxas nodded and they finished their ice cream in silence.

_*_

"I'm sending you to a new world today, Roxas," Saix informed two days later. Roxas nodded and left.

Roxas stepped out of the portal and found himself looking at the strangest place. Well, calling it strange would be an understatement. Now this place…this place was just plain…weird. It was like he stepped into a town that _worshipped _Halloween. He found it was called Halloween Town. Walking ahead, Roxas saw a _very_ tall skeleton, pacing. Suddenly, he stopped.

"No…It's still missing something! Something new. Something fresh…I want this Halloween to be a festival of fantastical frights!" he exclaimed. He resumed his pacing. "Hmm…There must be something."

Shaking his head, Roxas continued on his way being sure not to get spotted. This had nothing to do with his mission. It was only heart collection after all. Wondering around the town, Roxas found small heartless that were easy to beat or they exploded, making his job easier as long as they were far away from him. Up a few steps and in the graveyard, he met five Hover Ghosts. At first, he hesitated. Then, he spotted two small, pumpkin-like devices. Curious, he struck one sending it into the mob of the ghosts. Five of them immediately exploded. Roxas grinned and hit the other one at the last two. They met the same fate. This easy fight lifted Roxas's spirits. His mission was almost over. Back in the main part of the town, Roxas defeated the rest of the remaining heartless. Most were by the fountain that was filled with green water and the rest were in front of a very tall building. Roxas jogged back to the portal when he was done. He barely broke a sweat.

Roxas stopped in front of the portal hearing footsteps behind him. He turned around to see three small children wearing Halloween costumes.

"Trick or treat!" the one dressed as a devil shouted.

"Huh?!" Roxas exclaimed.

The devil threw one of the pumpkin bombs, having it explode in Roxas's face.

"Waah!" he cried.

"Ahaha! We got you!" the Devil laughed running away leading the other two after him.

"They ran off…What was that all about?" Roxas asked himself. "I should get back…" With that, Roxas turned around and left. Behind him the skeleton was still pacing.

"Something fresh…Something trembling with terror, erupting with excitement! Hmm…Mmm?" The skeleton saw the portal just as it vanished. He jumped in surprise. "What was that A swirl of sinister smoke, there one minute, then gone…That's never been here before…Something unfamiliar popping up in a familiar place…Popping." He snapped his boney fingers. "Eureka! "

In the graveyard, the three kids were walking.

"That was fun!" Barrel, the fatter one, said.

"Wonder who it was," Lock, the devil, added.

"Don't know! Don't care!" cackled Shock, the only girl, the witch.

"If we see him again…" Barrel started.

"He'll get another trick!" Lock finished.

They all ran off, all except Barrel who had spotted something. "Huh? What's this thing? Hey! Come see!" he called to the others. They ran over.

_*_

Roxas sat on his own on the Clock Tower, eating ice cream.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas looked up to see Axel. "Axel…You're back!"

"Yup, I just got home," Axel said walking over to the other side of Roxas and sat down. "How ya holding up? Where's Xion?"

"She's not here yet," Roxas replied.

Axel chuckled.

"It's getting late," Roxas finally said after a pause. He watched the sun sink lower and lower in the red sky. "This isn't like her…" he whispered.

Axel said nothing.

_*_

Xion sat huddled on her bed. "How could he say that…?" she whispered. She remembered: _A man attacked her. She fell to the ground, unable to fight any further. He picked up her Keyblade before throwing it aside, carelessly._ "He's wrong. It's not a sham…and neither am I…" she cried quietly.

_*_

A man wearing an organization cloak stood on top of the bridge outside of Beast's Castle. He remembered fighting the girl only hours before. _That_ girl. The newest addition to Organization XIII. The thought of the horrid group of Nobodies made him spit with distaste. Riku pulled off his hood thoughtfully. What exactly did this mean for Sora? He would need to look into this more. That, or ask Diz.

_*_

Roxas walked the outside walls of The Castle That Never Was. Suddenly, he heard Xion's voice. She sounded distressed.

"Just give me another chance!" she cried. She had her hood up and she stood in front of Saix.

"We can't afford to expand any more chances on you," he said turning around. "You were a mistake we never should have made," he continued over his shoulder before walking away leaving Xion hanging her head.

"Xion?" Roxas asked walking up to her.

Xion took off her hood, but kept her back to him. Frowning sadly, she ran away. Roxas could only stand and watch as she disappeared from view. _What was going on_? he wondered.


	24. Not a Feeling

**AD: I think this is a very good chapter if you ask me. Well, read for yourselves. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

I woke up the same time as usual. Now it seemed like everything was the same. Same morning, routines, missions, faces…friends, and sometimes, even the same conversations: Asking Axel stuff like what his memories were, whenever it came up, and Xion, whenever she was there, and I got the same response: you're not missing much. So, as usual, I approached Saix for today's mission.

"Go with Xaldin for your mission toady," Saix explained.

Roxas looked at the files Saix had. It seemed like they were going to Beast's Castle again. This time to defeat a giant Heartless.

_*_

Xaldin and Roxas stepped out of a portal just outside of Beast's Castle.

"I'd like to keep this quick. Don't drag your heels, Roxas," Xaldin said as they made their way to the large double doors.

Frowning, Roxas only nodded.

Only after walking up the steps did they realize that the doors were locked. So, they had to go the long way into the castle, through the empty doorway in the wall. Finally, after weaving through dark tunnels, they came into the ballroom. As they were leaving, Heartless appeared behind them.

"Hmph…Weaklings. Come, Roxas, we'll end them there," Xaldin said.

"Ok," Roxas said immediately summoning his Keyblade and Xaldin summoning his six lances. Just as Xaldin predicted, the Heartless were easy to take out. "Whew…That takes care of them."

"Enough dallying, we've wasted enough time here as it is," Xaldin snapped. "Let's find our target and be done with it."

Roxas watched him as Xaldin led the way out of the ballroom. "Ok," he said even though he knew Xaldin couldn't hear him.

They took the stairs to where the hallway was that led to the Beast's chambers. They were stopped in the hallway by a giant Heartless. It looked a lot like a Darkside, but it was larger with wings and was a dark purple color.

"Look at the size of it!" Roxas exclaimed.

"There you are…" Xaldin said smiling strangely, "Let's begin."

The Dark Follower, as the Heartless was called, wasn't that hard, maybe a little harder than a Darkside, but still doable. When it was defeated, purple mist surrounded it and as it fell it disappeared.

"Hmph, toothless," Xaldin said watching the Heartless as it vanished. "Come, Roxas, our mission is over."

"Right," Roxas said following Xaldin to where the portal was.

Suddenly, they heard a vicious growl from above, in the Beast's chambers.

"What was that!?" Roxas asked.

"Our beastly host, I'd imagine," Xaldin replied.

"It came from his room… Did something happen?"

Xaldin turned to where the Beast's chambers were located, up the stairs. "Hmm, I wonder. Come, we'll take a look."

Roxas nodded and trotted after Xaldin.

Outside the double doors, Roxas and Xaldin heard the Beast roar once again. The room seemed to shake.

"The last rose petal is about to fall…When it does, I'll lose…" the heard the Beast growl. He seemed to hit something. "No! I can't bear it- I don't even want to think about it!"

"The rose?" Roxas asked.

Xaldin grinned. "How fascinating, then his beastly form must be tied to it somehow."

Roxas looked away from the door and up at Xaldin instead. "It's related to the spell?"

"Yes, it seems if he doesn't complete some task in the rose's lifetime, he stays a beast."

"One of his servants did mention something about time running out," Roxas said thoughtfully.

Xaldin crossed his arms over his chest. "The key to his cursed form…Heheh, this morsel will prove useful."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked curiously.

Xaldin scowled at the young Nobody. "I'd only waste my time attempting to explain it to you. Come along, we must return," he said opening a portal.

Roxas went to the Clock Tower to meet Axel. Axel arrived just after he did with the ice cream.

"Where's Xion?" he asked as he sat down.

"Haven't seen her today, either," Roxas said gloomily.

"Oh well," was all Axel could say.

They didn't speak again for a while; they only finished their ice cream.

"Hey Axel…" Roxas said suddenly.

Axel looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas asked.

"What? Where'd that come from?"

Roxas shrugged. "I ran into somebody today, and…Well, he had something like that. Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it. Why don't I have anything like that?"

Axel smiled and looked at the sun. "Because you don't have a heart," he said simply.

Roxas looked down at his hands in his lap. "Uhh, I guess…" After a moment, he continued, saying, "But Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away, and…well, look at him."

"Hmm, true, but…I don't think that's quite the same. That reminds me, I have to see that kid about something. But, I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it."

"Oh…Too bad I don't remember _my_ past."

Axel chuckled and nodded. "Well, what about your present?"

"Huh?"

"You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Yeah…I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you or Xion."

"Well, see? There ya go," Axel said. "Everybody's got something they want to hang on to."

Roxas sighed sadly. "It's scary to think I could lose you guys."

"Scary?" Axel asked confused. He laughed. "Scary's a feeling, man."

Roxas shook his head. "Yeah, I know I can't feel, but…" He hung his head. "It's still a scary thought."

"A thought, then, but not a feeling."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe you just remember what it's like to fell scared, and think you're feeling it now."

Roxas shook his head again, but didn't say anything else.

**AD: Sorry it took a while to get it up. My friend, ****..sLaYeR.**** and I have been planning something. We'll let you know once we accomplish our…**_**mission**_** I guess…Anyway, today marks my one year anniversary! Yay! It's been one year since I've started typing on here! Please review this Super Special Chapter, even though I guess it's not **_**that**_** great. But review anyway! Thanks!**


	25. Author's Note

**AD: Hey everyone, I'm typing this chapter to let everyone know that I might not be updating for a while. My friend, ****..sLaYeR., and I are working on a show for YouTube for Organization 13. If you're interested, we would love if you would be willing to take a look at it. We are buying wigs at the moment and hope to have the first episode up in a few weeks. I'll probably post another Author's Note chapter to let all who are interested know when we have the first episode up and running. **

**I hope you're all as eager to see how it turns out as we are, haha. Stay tuned to see more updates of when it'll be up.**

**Again, really sorry if there aren't very many updates. I'll try to type when I can. I'll still read other stories so I will still be around. Hope you guys understand!**

**Thanks for reading! Review with your thoughts and/or any ideas you would like to offers.**


	26. Xion's Defeat and Number 15

**AD: I'm really sorry for such a long time between updates…I really hope this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Today we need you to exterminate a powerful Heartless. Go in prepared," Saix warned the following morning.

Roxas nodded and headed to Twilight Town. He arrived in front of the Clock Tower. He looked up where they usually had ice cream. "Hey, isn't that…" he started peering up there Roxas portaled to the top and found what he had assumed. "Hey Xion!" he called.

"Roxas?" she asked startled. Roxas walked over. "Don't you have a mission?"

"Yeah, they sent me here today," he replied.

"Really?" Xion asked. "Me too…" She looked out at the sunset. They secretly traded glances. After a while, Xion looked down. "Roxas, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have run off like that yesterday."

"Whatever, it didn't bother me," Roxas said waving it off trying to meet her eyes.

Xion refused to look at him. "I was upset. I messed up a mission really bad. I don't suppose you heard about the guy pretending to be one of us? The Organization imposter? I was order to take him out…but I couldn't beat him…Saix was so mad, he called me a 'mistake'."

"Oh…gosh, I'm sorry," Roxas said, a loss for words.

"Don't be. That jerk can say whatever he wants. I can take it," she said looking up at the sun.

"Hey, Xion…why don't we work together today?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? How?" Xion asked looking at him for the first time.

"Let's double up our missions. If we team up, we should be able to cut through the work faster."

Xion thought about it for a moment. "Well…ok. Maybe we'll finish early and have more time for ice cream," she said smiling.

They went through the tunnels of Twilight Town, collecting Organization Emblems, and working on getting to the Sand Lot where Roxas's Heartless was said to be located. They got all of the emblems and finally beat the Avalanche, Roxas's Heartless. They stopped at the portal of darkness.

"So how 'bout that ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"Ok…Yeah, sure."

They sat up on the Clock Tower. Roxas took a bite before noticing that Xion hadn't eaten any of hers. Quickly, Roxas looked the other way.

"Wonder where Axel is," he wondered. "Guess we got the work done a little _too_ fast, huh?"

Xion didn't say anything, but remembered, instead, something that happened a couple nights before.

_*_

_Her Keyblade flew out of her hand and landed in Xion and the Organization imposter. They were on the bridge of Beast's Castle. Xion, on her hands and knees and gasping for breath, fell to the ground, exhausted. The man with silver hair and a blind fold turned and walked over to her as his weapon disappeared. She grunted and tried to get up, but failed. He bent over and pulled Xion's hood back and lifted the side of his blindfold. His blue eye widened at what he saw. He gasped and stepped back._

"_Your face….Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?"_

_Xion sat up and pulled her hood back over her head, shielding her face. "Tell me first…why you are dressed as one of us," she said clutching her stomach._

_The man turned and walked toward the entrance to Beast's Castle. To Xion's Keyblade. "To make sure my best friend…sleeps in peace." He pulled her Keyblade out from in-between the flagstones and looked at it before saying slowly, "I don't know who you're supposed to be, but…you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade…it's a sham…worthless," as he threw it aside carelessly._

"_My Keyblade is not a sham," Xion said slowly looking at her Keyblade as it landed beside her. She grabbed it. "What gives you the right to say that?!" she cried out as she ran at him, her Keyblade raised to strike. _

_He easily dodged the attack and hit Xion in her side as she ran past him. She fell to the ground once more; her Keyblade disappeared in her grasp._

"_Find a new crowd. Trust me…those guys are bad news." He turned away and began walking towards the exit._

"_Why? You're the real sham!" Xion cried again on her hands and knees looking up expectantly at him. She let out a small whimper, whether it was from the pain or the fear that he would come back and actually kill her, she didn't know._

_He halted. "Fair enough. You could say I am… the biggest nobody of them all," he said,_

_A loud cry was released from her lips, expressing her hurt and anger at the world and herself. Xion's head dropped in defeat._

_*_

"Xion? Hey…Xion!" Roxas cried seeing Xion's spaced-out look and beginning to worry. She gasped and turned to him. "What's the matter with you today?"

Xion sighed sadly. "Sorry…My mind's on other things," she said looking away. "Roxas, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization…"

Roxas looked down at his ice cream before back at Xion. "What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right?"

"Why? What do we need hearts for?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head slowly. "But I figure once we have them, we'll be in a better position to judge. Right?"

Xion shrugged slightly. "Maybe…I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here…I started having the strangest dreams."

"Really?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Xion nodded. "I can never remember what they're about. I just wake up feeling like…like something is really wrong…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Xigbar said you and me were pretty 'Exceptional', he said," Roxas suggested.

"…Special just means different," Xion muttered, "because I'm a mistake…"

"You're not a mistake," Roxas objected.

Xion said nothing for a moment, but stood up. "Well, we may both be exceptional, Roxas," she said sadly looking up. "But I don't think we're the same."

"Xion, wait-"Roxas cried as Xion suddenly took off. He sighed in defeat and stared down at the entrance to the building far below.

Axel appeared from around the corner. "Heya, Roxas!" he called.

Roxas looked up, his eyes full of sadness and confusion. "Hey Axel…"

Axel walked over and sat down beside his friend. "Xion couldn't make it again today?" he asked.

"You just missed her." Roxas blinked rapidly as a vision filled his eyes. There was that boy in red standing in a grassy field on a dirt path, standing there almost as if confused, alone.

Axel took the hint and kept the silence.

Roxas looked over at his silent friend and finished his ice cream.

_*_

"What did you do with her?!" Demyx cried rushing suddenly into the Superior's office. "Where did she go?"

Xemnas looked coolly up from his paperwork. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his voice was so sharp that it could probably cut ice.

"Don't give me that," Demyx growled quietly. Ever since he had found Xarla's bed empty, a strange feeling of anger and frustration had masked the other emotions. He hadn't yet understood it, but he was done with Xemnas's crap. He wouldn't take it any longer.

"Think carefully before you address me in that tone again," Xemnas said slowly.

"What happened to Xarla?!" Demyx cried tears threatening to flood his eyes. His fists clenched to help hide his anger.

"Go find out for yourself, nine," Xemnas replied turning back to his paperwork.

Demyx was suddenly at a loss for words. "Huh? Wha-"

"Leave."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Demyx gritted his teeth, but left. Outside of the office, he portaled to his room. He fell on his back with his hands over his eyes, letting out a loud, frustrated sigh. A knock on his door made him sit up suddenly. A girl with silver hair, ice blue eyes, and wearing the Organization coat stood there.

Demyx slowly stood up. "Can I help you?" he asked unsurely.

The girl blinked. "I'm new to the Organization. I'm number fifteen, Xerla, the Shooting Star."

"N-number f-f-fifteen?"

_Xarla was supposed to be number fifteen in the Organization. Or…_was_ this Xarla._

**AD: Wow, this last scene wasn't supposed to appear for a long time, but I made an exception since it's been so long since I've updated. I hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**The Show!**

**AD: Hey guys! I've got great news! Well, first of all, I have to apologize for this second Author's note. I **_**am**_** working on the story, I just wanted to let you guys know that our show intro is in fact up. To get to our YouTube Channel, first search: .com, then click our YouTube Channel link to get to it.**

**I am dressed up as Demyx since I am the only one to have the wig. My friend, ****..sLaYeR., helped style it. She has the Mickey hat on. The boy at the left end is my brother.**

**If you guys would like to check it out, please do! And we would love it if you left a comment and emailed us with some questions for our first actual show which we hope to come out better. It would really help us out if you emailed us some questions.**

**Thanks for your help!**

**See ya!**

**P.S. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	28. Introductions

**AD: I seriously can't believe I'm back! Hello again! *Cowers in fear* Please, **_**please **_**don't kill me!**

**I started playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and I was reminded of this story. I really wanted to update though I hardly had time anymore. I really **_**really**_** hope this update will make up for the time since the last update. I hope you like it! I'll start off from last chapter, where Xerla introduced herself to Demyx.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

"Xarla?" Demyx asked slowly sitting up on his bed. "Is it really you?"

The girl in front of him blushed. "Um, no, close, but it's Xerla."

Demyx's eyes narrowed as they studied every part of her. Her eyes, her hair…all the same, but only different colors. Gloved hands that used to hold her bow so surely. Her lips were full and perfect but were now placed in a frown which momentarily confused him.

"What is it?" she asked catching his gaze held so long on her.

His heart, or something like it, broke. Her voice…so similar, but it wasn't Xerla's…

"Is something wrong?" she continued, but her eyes held no concern for him.

"No…" he muttered. She still stood in his doorway. "What?" he continued almost snapping, "do you want a tour or something?"

She eyed him coolly. "No, I don't. Superior already showed me around this morning, when I first came here. I'm a Nobody, like you, I have no Heart."

Demyx stood up as he watched her leave. His heart, or something, pulled towards the retreating figure. _Xarla had to be in there somewhere…Surely, Xerla was related to Xarla._

Roxas stumbled upon Xigbar the following morning. Together, without saying anything to the other, they went to the Grey Area.

"I sure hope Poppet pulls through. That was one tough mission she got stuck with," he said sprawling on the couch.

Roxas said nothing and walked away.

Roxas walked over to where Demyx was sitting playing his sitar. Roxas spotted dark circles under the musician's eyes. Demyx yawned widely. "So, when's our next day off? he asked sleepily. He looked away and his face was shadow with whatever thoughts were going through his head. Roxas wasn't fooled by his recent happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Roxas," Saix summoned from behind him. Roxas turned around and faced the blue-haired Nobody. "One of the missions I have for you requires you to visit a new world. Make sure you go in prepared."

Roxas nodded and stepped into the portal Saix had opened. The world was a bizarre one. It was called Wonderland. One of his more recent visions fell over his eyes. That boy in red looking around at the round room in front of him just like he was doing.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" a white rabbit cried as he ran in front of Roxas. He skidded to a stop not far away and looked at his rather large pocket watch he carried and exclaimed, "Dear me! I mustn't make Her Highness wait, I'm oh so very late!" He began running off again. "No time to say goodbye, Hello….I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Roxas scratched his blond spikes. "What's his big rush?" Maybe I should have a look up ahead."

As he ran off down the hallway to the door to the next room he saw the boy in red alongside him doing the same. He vanished once but only to reappear a moment later. He disappeared for good on the other side of the door. Roxas found himself much bigger than the furniture in the room. He had to duck slightly to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm so late….I'm so very, very late!" the white rabbit mumbled.

Roxas looked down to see the rabbit scurry through his legs. The rabbit was now about the size of his fist. He went through the tiny door on the other side of the room.

"Did he…shrink?" he wondered, "Or did I…grow?"

"He drank from the bottle, you see," a voice called from across the room.

"Huh? Who…who's there?" Roxas shouted alarmed having thought he was the only one left in the room.

"Down here," said the voice.

Roxas looked down. In practically three strides he crossed the room and went down on his hands and knees. There was the doorknob to the door the rabbit had gone through. It had eyes and a mouth and it was talking to him!

"A…talking doorknob?" Roxas asked.

"Of course…And a rather sleepy door knob at that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my nap."

"Wait, you said he drank from a bottle what bottle?" Roxas asked

"The one on the table. Why don't you try?" it answered.

Roxas looked over his shoulder and spotted two drinks on the table. "You mean those?" he asked.

"Presumably…Now, I really would like to be getting back to my nap," the doorknob said yawning widely.

Roxas walked over to the table. "The one with the blue label has a picture of a big tree shrinking…Here goes nothing," he said to himself shrugging. He picked up the blue labeled bottle and took a gulp and set it down. Before he knew it, he was below the table.

"Whoa, it actually worked!" he said amazed. He walked over to the doorknob that he was now eye to eye with. "Hey, that white rabbit went through here a minute ago, right?" The doorknob continued its snoring. "What's behind this door?" Roxas continued. _Hmm, I guess I won't be finding out anytime soon, _he thought as the doorknob continued to snore.

He wondered around the now much larger room. He fought some Heartless and looked around checking if there would be anything to report back to Saix. When he had defeated the last of the Heartless, movement caught his eyes. The third chair by the table wiggled. Wait…there had only been three chairs when he had first entered the room. Roxas ran over and struck the chair good and hard with his Keyblade. The chair flashed an assortment of colors before it transformed into a lizard about twice the size of him.

Roxas jumped back in surprise. The lizard's tongue shot out and stuck to him. He was pulled in and released in front of the lizard again. Its claw came up about to smash him. Roxas rolled away just in time. Summoning his Keyblade he ran back at the lizard and struck him hard in the head. Then, suddenly, the lizard flashed the rainbow of colors over its body and vanished. Roxas ran about the room swinging his Keyblade this way and that hoping to hit the lizard. Finally there was a hiss and the now visible lizard was thrown backwards with the strength of Roxas's blow. Roxas ran at it with his Keyblade ready to strike at the lizard's unprotected back. The lizard whirled around, knocking Roxas away with its curled tail.

Grunting, Roxas stood back up. It was time to finish this before he was the one finished for good. He gripped his Keyblade harder and dealt the final blow. Wailing, the lizard Heartless faded into darkness releasing its captive heart.

Roxas sighed in relief. That was the end of his missions. Time to return to the castle. He jumped up onto the chair. Once on the chair, he jumped up, grabbed the table edge, and hauled himself to the top.

He lifted the pink labeled potion to his lips. Before he grew too big, he leapt off of the table. Soon, he was his usual size again. He went through the door and entered the room where he had first come in through. The portaled opened for him.

_I wonder where that white rabbit went_, Roxas thought. _He was sure in a hurry. _He turned back to the portal and disappeared.

He sat alone on the Clocktower for a while eating his ice cream by himself. Axel appeared from around the corner.

"Hey!" he greeted, "No Xion?"

Roxas sighed. "Don't hold your breath." He took another bite out of his ice cream.

Axel came over and sat down. He turned to Roxas. "Did something happen yesterday?" he asked concerned.

"Nah, it's nothing," Roxas answered shrugging it off as nothing.

Axel didn't say anything, he only watched as Roxas ate his ice cream. He smiled slightly. "Girls sure are complicated, huh?" he asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Roxas looked at him. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

Axel chuckled. "Because you're not so complicated. But don't take it personal. Most Nobodies aren't."

"You mean…real people are more complex than us?" Roxas asked.

"Well sure! Especially if they're real _and_ female. That's like a double dose of complicated," Axel joked.

"So…what about a Nobody girl like Xion?"

"Single dose," Axel replied simply.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I am so lost," he muttered.

"Well, the important thing is to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons," Axel explained. "Go it memorized?" he added tapping the side of his head.

"Hmm…yeah… Wish you'd told me that before."

Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas's hair. "Well, just give her some time."

"Why?"

Axel looked at him and frowned. "Because if you rush in there and try to fix things, you'll just press more buttons."

Roxas sighed again. "Fine, whatever."

Axel clutched his side as he laughed at his friend. "You're all right, kid," he said as patted Roxas's shoulder.

"Don't call me 'kid'!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel laughed again. "Stop laughing!" Roxas frowned and pushed him.

They sat there for a while, Roxas eating his ice cream and Axel watching the sunset.

"You'll patch things up with her," Axel said knowingly continuing to watch the sun. "Trust me."

"I hope so," Roxas said turning to watch the sun as well.

**AD: Normally, I would end it here, but I really want to give you guys something special since I haven't updated in literally forever. I hope you guys can forgive me! Now, here's part 2!**

The next morning Roxas was cornered by Xaldin. "Roxas, you don't need a heart to know how to manipulate one. Remember that."

Roxas gulped and stared after Xaldin as he walked away. What had _that_ been about? He shrugged it off and went over to Saix. He stared at all the mission files for the week with dismay. They were all set for Heart Collection. He sighed and picked the one in Agrabah.

The week passed by quickly. The missions were easy and the ice cream after was lonely since he was by himself every day after his missions. He worried about Axel and Xion. He was sitting now after his last mission of the week. He laughed at his memories of what had happened.

"_Should we really just stride right on in then? Won't someone see?" Demyx had asked._

_Roxas looked at him confused until he had remembered that Demyx had never been here before. "Don't worry; we'll just say that you're here for the hero training, too."_

"_Wait, training? That sounds like work, which means sweating. Which is gross."_

_What was with Demyx lately?_

"_It's that or stay out here," Roxas offered._

"_Hmm, actually…Yeah!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed._

"_What?" Roxas asked._

"_We'll split up! And, uh…form two strike forces! I'll handle the Heartless out here. You can take the ones inside. Covering a broader range means more efficient collection, right"_

"_I guess?"_

_Demyx nodded. "And while you collect those hearts maybe I can collect some Z's…" he whispered to himself making sure Roxas didn't here._

_Roxas rolled his eyes at Demyx. "What's the matter?" he asked pretending he hadn't heard._

"_Uh, nothing! Well, good luck in there, Roxas…"_

_Suddenly, some Heartless popped up._

_Roxas was about to say 'Well, good luck, Demyx', but he couldn't leave his friend. He wasn't that heartless, or, well, you know how it is. He stayed and fought with Demyx catching the relieved look in his blue-green eyes. It was a good thing he had stayed, too. The Heartless, Jumbo Cannon as they were called, blew a flaming ball at Demyx, Roxas had jumped in and pushed Demyx out of the way._

Roxas laughed again at Demyx. He was so weird lately, though he never forgot his slight humor, even though it wasn't on purpose usually. They had been watching Hercules train:

"_Blah…now would ya look at that."_

_Roxas had been surprised that Demyx had followed him into the arena. "Demyx?"_

"_I'd be running out the door in tears after ten, no, five minutes of that," Demyx continued._

"_Done with all the Heartless outside already?" Roxas question with a smug smile on his face._

_Demyx jumped back in surprise. "The what? Oh, right, uh…yeah! Yeah, they sure picked the wrong guy to mess with!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. I finished early, so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."_

What a lie! I had just left him a moment ago, _Roxas thought. _

"_I'm still not done," Roxas said._

"_Yeah? Well, no biggie! I'll just find a comfy spot and kick back for a while," Demyx said before turning around and leaving._

"Hmm, I should really ask Axel what's up with Demyx the next time I see him," Roxas said to himself as he took a bite of ice cream. Then he remembered something else. After training with Phil he had had one of his visions again. It was the boy, a duck, and a dog thing. Phil was talking to him. "I should talk to Axel about that, too," he muttered frustrated.

"All by yourself again?" Axel asked a while later.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"They've been keeping me busy lately. Xion, too," Axel explained.

Roxas frowned. "Yeah, no kidding."

"C'mon, what with the face?" Axel asked.

"What face?" Roxas asked gloomily.

Axel shook his head and left Roxas alone. He was probably just upset about being alone the past week. His 'mood' that he was in would wear off eventually.

"Hey Axel, have you seen Xion today?" Roxas asked the next morning. He found the lazy redhead lounging on the white couch in the Grey Area.

"Xion? She left, man. What, you missed her again?"

Roxas frowned and went over to Saix, ignoring Axel. Saix handed him files for a Heartless threat in Beast's Castle.

When he walked out of the castle after being portaled into the ballroom Roxas heard the Beast growl loudly. "That sounded close…By the bridge!" He ran over to the entrance to the bridge afraid of what he might find on the other side. It must be a pretty big threat for the Beast to be involved. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the Beast came flying over the large entrance way to the bridge. He didn't move, but he was still breathing.

_What could've done this to him? _Roxas thought peering down at the Beast. "What…what's out there?" he wondered out loud.

He ran through the doors and slowed to a stop once he saw what was on the other side. It was a huge cart-like thing with heartless archers on top. Roxas backed away slowly. No wonder the Beast hadn't stood a chance against this thing. He stood his ground and summoned his Keyblade. He _had_ to do this. He had already how the organization treated members who couldn't do missions and how those members took it. Xion…He _had_ to win and he would.

Bombs blew and hammers pounded him, but he still fought on. He needed to beat this Heartless. No matter how big it was, he would still beat it, he was sure of it. Finally, it fell down, it's tires rolled. Roxas sighed. He was still panting from the hard battle, but he was relieved it was finally over.

"Oh no!" someone cried as he made his way to the other side of the bridge where the Beast was still laying.

"Uh oh, someone's coming," Roxas whispered to himself. He watched as the girl named Belle ran out and crouched down by the Beast.

"What happened? Are you all right…"

The Beast slowly opened his eyes. "Belle…Get back inside…It's too dangerous…" the Beast said with effort.

"I'm taking you with me," Belle said.

"No…I have to stop…those things…"

"But they're gone," Belle explained. "You don't have to fight any more."

"Good… That's good…I managed to keep them from…getting in…"

"You must stop doing this," Belle said sadly, "It's too much. If something were to happen to you…I don't know what I'd…"

"Belle, I couldn't bear to see you…or the others hurt," the Beast said firmly. "A master protects his castle. I don't want to lose you."

Belle smiled sadly at him. "I'm right here."

_So he _wasn't_ fighting to protect his rose_, Roxas thought. _He was protecting the people in the castle…protecting her. _She's _what matters most to him. But…Xaldin said it was the rose._

"Ugh, cloying nonsense," a voice said behind him.

Roxas turned to see Xaldin himself. "Xaldin…When did you get here?"

He frowned. "That's none of your concern." He looked up at the Beast and Belle. "Hmph, _love_, from a _beast_? How utterly ridiculous."

"Love?" Roxas asked confused, "What's that?"

"An emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak."

Roxas looked at his feet. "Oh…"

"They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality," Xaldin explained.

"Love is a power?" Roxas asked.

"None you or I will ever grasp," Xaldin answered gruffly. "Nor will they, for long. The love between them will wither and die. You see, love _never _lasts."

"But…you don't have a heart. How would you know?" Roxas objected.

"I have eyes, and a brain," Xaldin snapped. "We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle." With that he disappeared into a portal.

Roxas looked back at Belle and the Beast. "That still doesn't explain what love is…" he grumbled to himself. "_Is_ love fighting to protect what's important to you? Where does its power come from?" He sighed and followed Xaldin through the portal he had opened.

Axel smiled when he saw Roxas appear from around the corner. "Hey, here comes the hard worker," he greeted.

Roxas was silent for a moment only looking at the town below him. "Xion around?" He asked.

Axel's grin faded. "Haven't seen her," he replied.

"Oh…"

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl," Axel said almost to himself.

Roxas sighed sadly. "It's her choice if she wants to come join us or not," Roxas said.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that's not fair," he groaned.

"Axel, I need to ask you something," Roxas said suddenly.

"Hm? What's up?" Axel asked facing Roxas. "Did something happen?"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Nah, it's just… This is gonna sound stupid. Um, do you know what love is?" Roxas said not meeting Axel's eyes.

"'Scuse me?" Axel asked trying to keep a smile from crossing his face.

"I found out about love on today's mission…that it's something powerful," Roxas explained.

"That's true, it is. But I'll never get to experience it," Axel replied almost sadly.

"Nobodies can't love?"

"Nobodies can't _feel_. You need a heart, man."

"Right…"

"Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people," Axel said clearing his throat and going into explanation mode.

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?"

"Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"So, then…love is like a step above friends?" Roxas offered.

"Yes," Axel said positively until, "Well, no. There aren't 'steps'."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't get it."

Axel chuckled. "What does it matter?" he asked tiredly. "We'll never know the difference."

"If…if I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things," Axel replied.

"That's good," Roxas said still not smiling.

Axel shrugged ant the two finished their ice cream in silence.

"Oh, by the way, did you hear about what happened to Xion?"

That woke Roxas up. He had been almost asleep during the first part of his talk with Luxord, but now he jumped in surprise at the saying of Xion's name.

"No, what?" he asked eagerly nearly tackling Luxord for the answers.

Luxord chuckled mischievously. "She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since. Can't win them all I suppose," Luxord explained ending it almost…evilly.

Roxas gasped and looked back towards the rooms. "Xion!" he cried beginning to run off, in doing so, he almost ran into Saix, who stood in his way blocking the hallway.

"And where do you think you are going, Roxas?" he asked frowning.

"To see Xion," Roxas said quickly trying to get around Saix to no avail.

"But you have a mission," Saix said pleasantly. His eyebrows raised as if daring Roxas to disobey.

"Which I'll do!" Roxas promised.

"You cannot help your comrade. Xion will not wake up," Saix snapped abandoning the pleasant act.

Roxas hung his head. He suddenly looked up at Saix. "That's not the point! I should still be with her!" he exclaimed running past Saix.

"What do you care?" Saix called stopping Roxas in his tracks. "The creature is broken. Defective."

Roxas turned around slowly glaring at Saix. "Don't call her that!" he growled."

Saix turned around fully. "I'll call that _thing_ whatever I want," he sneered, begging Roxas to try something with him. "How we deal with Xion is no concern of yours," he continued slowly.

Roxas gasped looking taken aback. "I didn't ask you if it was!"

"Look at you, Roxas. Up in arms over a _nobody_."

Roxas could tell he was insulting Xion, not calling her a Nobody. "We're all Nobodies," he said nonetheless.

Saix sighed. "Settle down," he said quietly as if what he was about to say would make everything better. "Xion's failings won't affect your standing with us. You've nothing to worry about."

That's _what he thought this was all about_, Roxas practically roared in his head. "Won't affect my- What is WRONG with you? Look, I'll do my mission- _later_." Turning, he sprinted down the hallway to Xion's room.

"Oh, Xion…" he whispered looking at her limp form in her room. Out of his pocket, he pulled a seashell which he placed beside her pillow. He sighed, it was time to do his mission.

"Man, you heard what happened to Xion? Must've of fought one tough cookie. See, that's why you'll only find me doing recon and stuff like that. Not that you'll find me _enjoying _it," Demyx said when he saw Roxas come back into the Grey Area. Suddenly, his face fell when he spotted something over Roxas's shoulder. "I-I gotta go…See ya, Roxas."

Roxas watched him leave. All he could see was Demyx jogging after a girl with silver hair. He rubbed his eyes, but they were gone. What had _that_ been about? Was there a member with silver hair? Only Xemnas really came to mind, but he would never be around the Grey Area. It was Saix's job. So, who was that?

"What, are you still worried about Poppet?" Xigbar asked appearing looming over Roxas's shoulder. "What can I say? She'll wake up when she wakes up." He patted Roxas's shoulder before disappearing into a portal, probably off on his mission for the day.

"You'll be teamed with Luxord today. Depart as soon as you are ready," Saix said as Roxas approached him. Roxas nodded and left with Luxord for the day.

"Lose something?" a mysterious voice asked as they walked into the forest.

"Who's there?" Roxas called.

Above them, a purple striped cat appeared standing. "Who, indeed?"

"Uhh…a cat?"

"A Cheshire cat, if you please. Or if you don't," the cat continued.

"Did you have a point?" Roxas asked then another one of his visions popped up fuzzily. It was the boy and his friends doing the exact thing he was doing. Talking to the Cheshire cat. It disappeared as the cat said,

"Yes, of course. But then, I also had none at all. Which would you prefer?" it asked sweetly.

Roxas was startled at the mix up of words used. "I…I'll be asking the questions here!" he called up to the cat.

"Well then, as away… Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find…" the cat said disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked Luxord.

Luxord shrugged and they resumed their search for the Heartless.

After a while Roxas sighed. "Still no Pink Concertos…" he said naming the Heartless they were after.

The Cheshire cat popped up again on the rock behind them. "Looking for something?" it asked.

"You again?" Roxas asked exasperatedly.

The cat swung its tail around. "Whom did you expect?" it purred. "Whatever it is you're looking for? If I were you, I'd ask…me!"

"You know where the Heartless are?" Roxas asked hopefully.

It waved its paw around. "Naturally… But then it would be in my nature to lie. Of course, the question is: should I lie about in flowers, like the what's you're looking for, or just lie about in words?" it asked vanishing.

"What a weird cat…"

"Still, he gave us a nice reveal," Luxord said looking pleased. "Come on, let's go find those Heartless."

Roxas nodded and Luxord lead him over to the large flowers in the forest. Just as the cat had said, they found all of their Heartless hiding in the flowers. Annoyingly, the cat appeared once more.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears you've found what you were looking for," it applauded. "Of course, there's still one more to find…Hmm…I wonder if you wonder where it could be…"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "We'd find it easy enough if you told us where to look, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Oh, but you must! That would be loads of fun! But then, you'd have to be mad… Mad enough to hide within a birdcage perhaps? Or mad…like…me…" it said stifling giggles and disappearing.

"That was helpful…" Roxas sighed, and it was.

They went outside to where the throne was and brought down the birdcage, revealing the last Pink Concerto.

"Game, set, and match," Luxord said once it was defeated.

Roxas nodded up at him. "Another mission down."

The Cheshire Cat appeared on the throne. "Quite brilliant indeed!" it praised. "Your sight's been set and found again."

"How did you know where they'd be?" Roxas asked scratching his eyes as another vision filled them. "Are you connected to the Heartless somehow?" he continued. That boy…He'd seen his face for the first time. The spiky brown hair blue eyes…it seemed so familiar somehow….but…how?

"Yes, I am? Or aren't I? You'll have to decide," the cat finished before disappearing.

Roxas sighed at what was going on outside _and _inside of him. "That cat is a walking question mark."

"Nobody's going to reveal his hand from the get-go," Luxord added. "You have to outwit your opponent in the give and take to figure them out." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And frankly, I don't see _you _outwitting that cat anytime soon."

"Well, excuse me," Roxas muttered.

Luxord chuckled quietly. "Heh, let's head back, Roxas." He opened a portal and both walked through.

He met Axel on the Clocktower as usual. "Axel, about Xion…" Roxas began slowly.

Axel nodded. "Saix told me what happened this morning."

"Why does he hate her so much?" Roxas asked sadly.

Axel looked at him funny. "Listen to you," he said quietly. Then, he laughed. "How come you do that? Talk like you're a real person."

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed "Why, what did I say?" he sighed. "I don't know how real people talk."

"I mean, sometimes you sound like you really are heartsick or something," Axel said.

"When I saw her lying there…I couldn't stop thinking that she'll never wake up…"

"She will," Axel said surely,

"Saix called her…'broken'."

Axel was silent for a moment. "Hmm… Well, if it cheers you up, I'm probably a lot more broken than her."

"Saix knows something about her," Roxas said ignoring Axel's remark. "Why me and her are special Nobodies."

"Well…" Axel said running his hand through his red spikes. "If it's gonna keep you up at night, I could ask him for you."

Roxas gasped and jumped to his feet. "Really!"

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, really! Sheesh, sit down. I'll ask, but don't get your hopes up," he cautioned. "Straight answers aren't exactly his specialty."

"He's more likely to tell you than he is me," Roxas objected.

Axel shrugged. "True."

Roxas was silent for a minute. "I just hope she wakes up soon," he finally said.

**AD: I guess we'll just find out Axel and Saix's conversation next chapter which I'll begin typing now. I'll try the best I can to update next time. I must say, it's good to be back. Oh, hopefully next chapter will by mostly about Demyx. What happens after he leaves Roxas to follow Xerla. Axel and Saix in the beginning too. Please forgive my late updates! Review?**


	29. Lies

**AD: See? I told you I'd update. Enjoy this interesting chapter. Oh and last chapter marked my new longer updates. I hope you're all happy about that. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I was reading over reviews lately and I realized that nobody could get to the YouTube sight. Sorry! Here it is again! Please comment and email us!**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / u s e r / N o b o d y s P r o d u c t I o n s Y T **

**And you can email us at:**

**N o b o d y N o b o d y s P r o d u c t I o n . c o m **

**Sorry for the inconvenience on that! **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"…Hey, that was uncalled for!" Axel said as he saw Saix down the hallway.

"I warned you to keep out of this," Saix said not bothering to turn toward Axel.

"And I told you I can't. I have to know what Xion's deal is," Axel objected. "Why can't you be straight with me for once?"

Saix finally turned to face the redhead. "Just like you're always honest with me?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Ok, you've got me there," he said quietly.

"Xion has no right to be among our number," Saix continued.

"Why not?" Axel growled.

Saix looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "What is it you two see in that thing? Just look at it," he said walking away.

Axel approached Roxas the following morning. "Hey Roxas," he greeted.

"Find out anything about Xion?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"I talked to Saix," Axel began.

Roxas gasped as if he was actually surprised Axel had done what he said he would. "Really! What did he say?"

Axel looked away. "His…his lips were sealed," he said slowly. "Sorry, man, I tried."

Roxas hung his head. "That's ok," he said sadly.

"But he did say he would take back calling her broken…_if _she proves herself more capable going forward. The best thing you can do for her now is keep up the good work."

Roxas laughed. "I will! Thanks, Axel. That's great news!' he said walking toward Saix for his mission for the day.

Axel sighed once Roxas was out of hearing distance. "Ugh, sorry, Roxas…"

"Hey! Wait up!" Demyx called to Xerla.

She turned around, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Demyx felt like he'd been slapped. Her voice had changed. It had even less emotion than before if it even had any. Her eyes were cold, but held no emotion. It had been a week since he had seen her.

"Ugh, I was just wondering where you've been all week."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should it matter? The only thing that should be number one in your mind is doing missions, nothing else."

Demyx stayed silent, staring at her.

She huffed angrily and pushed past him. "And if you must know, I've been training with the Superior."

He watched as she walked into the Grey Area and up to Saix to get her mission. No wonder she was acting like that. She'd been training with _Xemnas_. He sighed and went to see what type of mission he'd be doing today. Ever since _she _had disappeared, Demyx had been sent mainly on recon missions. It seemed like she had brought out the best in him…

Suddenly, Axel walked down the hallway toward him. It'd been such a long time since they'd talk to each other. Actually, Demyx hadn't even spoken to him.

"Uh, hi…Axel," Demyx said quietly looking at the ground.

Axel barely glanced at him. "What's up, Dem?"

"Uh…We haven't talked in a while…and…and I needed to show you something a long time ago, but you were always busy…with Roxas and Xion," Demyx said sadly.

"Well, sorry, Demyx. I've had missions to do, too. It's just not like the old days. It's busier and I have Roxas and Xion now. A lot's going on," Axel tried to explain.

"I have a lot going on, too…"

"So what did you want to show me?" Axel asked.

Demyx reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, the bubble holding Xarla's Heart.

Axel's eyebrow rose. "What about it?"

"The first time I put it on, I had a flashback of when my heart was stolen…"

Axel's eyes widened, but he hid his surprise quickly. "And…?"

"I just wanted to see if it would work for you. Would you try it on?" Demyx asked taking off the necklace and handing it hopefully to Axel.

Sighing, Axel took the necklace and clasped it around his neck. Immediately, Demyx saw his friend's eyes cloud over.

"_So you two really wanna sneak in this place don't you? This is, what, the fifth time this week?" _

_The redheaded boy stuck his tongue out at the Eyepatch man. "What's it to you, man?" This was the first time the Eyepatch man himself had caught them. Before it had been the two guards, the one with short, wavy orange hair and the long black dreadlocks, who had thrown them out, literally._

_Eyepatch man frowned. "It wastes time we cannot afford to lose. It's time for the disturbances to _end_."_

_The boy with blue hair behind the redheaded boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, Lea, I think we should leave."_

_Lea growled in frustration. "We'll be back, right, Isa?" he whispered to his friend._

"_Maybe another day, just not today," Isa said out of the corner of his mouth._

_Suddenly, a mischievous grin slid onto Eyepatch man's scarred face. "If you two _really_ want to see what's going on in here…"_

"_No, we were just passing through…every single day," Lea said irritably._

_Isa smirked at his friend's remark._

_Eyepatch man opened the large door to the castle. "Well, I could pull a few strings. Come on in."_

_Lea's and Isa's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious, man?" Lea asked in amazement._

"_Sure, dude, follow me."_

_Eyepatch man showed them down the dark hallways to a wide room._

"_Here, we are experimenting with creatures of darkness without a heart called Heartless. It is against Master Ansem's wishes, but we are learning a lot," Eyepatch man explained._

"_What exactly do you study here?" Isa asked looking around skeptically._

"_We're studying the heart. Master Ansem is planning on halting our research, but Xahanort plans to go against his wishes and push our research even further. Care to see?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Lea replied taking out his shields. "Let's see if I can beat this so called 'Heartless'. Bring 'em on!"_

"_With pleasure," Eyepatch man said pushing a button that opened a small door. Ten small black creatures with yellow eyes appeared._

"_What? This is all I have to fight? You trying to bore me, man?" Lea asked throwing his shields at the first two Heartless. The shields returned to his hands as he jumped away from the claws trying to scratch him. He threw his shields four more times and took the last eight Heartless out._

"_Let's see how you do against these," Eyepatch man snarled pushing another button. _

_These Heartless were more human-like standing eye to eye with Lea. They slunk into the ground just as Lea threw one of his shields. It clattered to the ground as it hit the other side of the room. He threw the second one at the ground where the shadow was. It hit the ground doing no damage to the heartless. The Heartless suddenly jumped up and blew Lea back with incredible force. He cried out as he was thrown back and hit the wall._

"_Braig, what in the world is going on in here?" a voice called from the other side of the door._

_Eyepatch man, or Braig, switched the lock on the door and pushed another button. "Experimenting, master, no need to worry."_

_Suddenly, ten more of the larger Heartless appeared and advanced on Lea and Isa._

"_You see, _boys_, Heartless, no having hearts, go after people who _do _have hearts."_

_Isa backed up against the wall. "What happens after your heart's stolen?" he asked nervously his voice shaking slightly._

"_That's what we're experimenting here. Thanks so much for stopping by."_

_One of the Heartless grabbed Lea's collar and threw him to the other side of the room where he hit the wall again and was momentarily paralyzed._

"_Lea!" Isa cried trying to get to his friend. He grabbed Lea's shoulders and shook him violently. "Lea, you ok! C'mon, wake up!"_

_One of the Heartless went for Lea, but Isa jumped in the way. He grabbed one of Lea's shields to try and protect the two of them. The Heartless easily knocked it out of the way and grabbed for Lea. Isa jumped in the way so that the Heartless grabbed him instead._

_Lea groaned and sat up. "Hey! Let go of him!" he croaked trying to get to Isa._

_All of a sudden, Isa was unconscious and thrown to the ground. A pink glittery thing floated out of his chest. The door to the room was kicked down._

"_What is going on in here!" a voice asked angrily. "Braig, what are doing to these boys!"_

_Lea couldn't see where the voice was coming from. He was surrounded by the Heartless. One grabbed him and suddenly, everything went black._

"_W-what did you do, Braig…?"_

Axel blinked a few times. Wordlessly, he handed Demyx back the necklace.

"Axel?" Demyx asked nervously seeing all the color drained from Axel's face. "D-did something happen?"

"I just need to go to my room right now, Dem. I-I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure Axel, see ya."

**AD: That wasn't what really happened to them. I just made that up. And sorry if my facts weren't right, I just made up a lot of what happened to them. Thanks. Here's the next part.**

Today his mission was to go to a new world. Roxas walked out of his portal in front of a bunch of rock formations and exotic plants. At his back was a long stretch of water.

"So this is Never Land," he said looking around. "What was that Heartless I'm looking for called again? A Wavecrest? It's gotta be around here somewhere."

He walked around for a little, passing through two very tall formations. He heard a voice on the other side.

"Faster, Smee! Put your back into it!" the voice ordered.

Roxas hid behind a fern and watched as two pirate-like figures dug a hole. Well, one was digging, the other, what looked like the captain, held a map.

"Aye, aye, Captain Hook!" Smee answered.

Captain Hook looked at his map, grooming his black mustache with his hook that replaced his hand. "There's no mistaking it this time! The treasure's most certainly here!"

Smee smiled slightly. "That would be a nice change from the last dozen places, eh, Captain? And with the luck you had finding all those treasure maps at once, we'll be rich in no time!"

Captain Hook laughed. "Heh heh…some poor fool must be cursing himself now for losing 'em."

_Treasure maps_, Roxas wondered watching Smee dig.

"Enough blabbering, Mr. Smee! Get that shovel digging!" Captain Hook ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Smee replied. "Captain! Captain, I've struck something!"

"Oh! Haha! Show me what manner of treasure we've found!"

Smee opened the small chest.

"Blast! Another dead end!" Hook cursed.

"Now, now, don't you worry, Captain," Smee said hopefully. "We still got a whole pile of other maps to follow."

"Confound it… If we don't find the right one soon, someone else could walk off with me treasure." Suddenly, darkness enveloped Hook. "That gold is mine! Nobody else can have it! Nobody!"

"C-captain?" Smee asked uneasily.

Three Heartless popped out and the darkness around Hook vanished.

"Gah! More Heartless?" Hook wailed."Run, Smee!"

"Yikes! Aye, aye sir!" Smee agreed following the fleeing captain.

Roxas watched them run away. "Good, now's my chance to take out those Heartless," he said leaping at the Heartless and slashing through the Heartless.

He approached the chest that was spilling darkness. "Junk and more junk…" he said looking at the chest down in the hold. "So why'd those Heartless pop up like that? Was this 'treasure' some kind of trap? Or did something else cause them to show up? Something about that guy did seem a little…off." He turned to look at the Pirate ship in the distance. "Hmm… Is that their ship?" he wondered.

Since there was no other way to go, Roxas jogged over to the ledge of land the led to the ship. "Whoa," he gasped as a small fairy almost ran into him, or flew. She flew away a couple feet. While she was out there Roxas had a vision of that boy looking at the same fairy. He sighed as she flew back. Would these visions never go away?

The fairy flew around him. "Umm…Can I help you?" he offered. The fairy pointed towards the ship. "You…want me to go to that ship?" She nodded. "But how? It's too far." The fairy pointed to her wings. "I can't just sprout wings and fly there."

The fairy thought for a moment. Then, she flew around him once more. A bunch of sparkly stuff fell on him.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" he asked. "It's glowing…"

The fairy pointed to the ship again and did a small jumping action before pointing back to him.

Roxas nervously looked over the edge. "Y-you want me to jump?"

She nodded.

"Wait…Are you...are you saying I can fly?"

She nodded again.

"Well…all right…I believe you," Roxas said.

He closed his eyes and behind his closed lids he pictured the boy doing the same. With a deep breath, Roxas, and the boy, jumped over the edge. Before hitting the water, they flew up into the sky. The boy vanished after that.

"I-I did it!" Roxas shouted miraculously. "I can fly!" The fairy flew over to him. "But…was it just that stuff you sprinkle on me?"

She nodded and flew off.

"Um…goodbye," he called to her. "So now what? Should I go to the ship? …No, I'm here to take out that Heartless. I feel bad not helping her, but I can't risk being spotted. The mission comes first," he said and flew off in search of his Heartless.

He searched every hole on top of the tall rock formations for the Wavecrest. Suddenly the Heartless appeared. He finished it off and made his way back to the portal.

"Hmm…She went to that ship all by herself. I hope she's ok," Roxas said to himself. "Maybe I should have gone with her…Saix wouldn't like it if I got mixed up in anything unrelated to the mission." He turned back to the portal. "But then again, without her, I never would've found the target. I wonder why she picked me…" He smiled as he floated off of the ground. "It's like…It's like she knew I would believe her- that I could fly. Funny…I almost feel like I've done it before…" He planted his feet back on the ground and walked through the portal to the Clocktower.

"All done with work?" Axel asked when he saw Roxas.

"Yup," Roxas said cheerfully. Axel came over to sit beside him. "Axel, you're not gonna believe this: I flew today."

"Flew?" Axel asked puzzled.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, like a bird! Well…sort of. It's hard to explain…"

Axel grinned. "I can imagine."

"There's just no way to describe it. I've been waiting all day to tell you and Xion!"

"Right…" Axel said looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Flying felt so natural…like I'd done it before. Weird, huh?" Roxas asked looking at Axel hoping he would somehow have the answers.

Axel stayed silent looking at the sun.

"I wish Xion would wake up so I could tell her all about it," Roxas whispered. He also wished Axel would talk to him. Axel remained silent as Roxas finished his Ice cream.

"_Sora!"_

Roxas was watching Xion. A pile of seashells were beside her pillow. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

"Whoa!" Roxas cried in surprise. "Xion…Good morning."

"Morning…" Xion greeted groggily.

Roxas smiled. "You startled me."

"S-sorry…" Xion apologized. "Huh?" she asked looking at the pile of seashells. She laughed. "You brought me seashells." She picked one up. Closing her eyes she held it up to her ear.

"Do you hear it?" Roxas asked.

Xion nodded. "Yeah, the sound of waves," she said smiling before laying it back with the others. She turned to Roxas. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty days," Roxas answered.

Xion gasped. "That long!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah; me and Axel were getting worried" Roxas replied.

"I'm sorry," Xion whispered hanging her head, "I feel bad. Kind of….weird that we can feel anything at all, huh? Without hearts to feel with."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…"

"Hey, don't you have work!" Xion asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm about to head out," Roxas answered.

"Can I come, too?" Xion asked hopefully.

"But…don't you need more rest?" Roxas objected.

"After sleeping for three weeks? I'll be fine. C'mon, take me with you."

Roxas laughed. "All right… Sure."

They walked out of the room and together made their way into the Grey Area. Saix approached them. Roxas held out a hand in front of her protectively. Xion pulled her hood up shielding her face.

"Well, well, it lives," he sneered. "There's just no keeping you down."

"Saix, I want to go with Roxas today on his mission," Xion said bravely.

"You belong in your room," Saix said irritated.

Axel walked over. "Oh, hey Xion!" he greeted. "About time you crawled out of bed."

Xion smiled and took her hood down. "Morning Axel," she said cheerfully.

"Roxas will team up with Axel today, as scheduled. Xion, I'm afraid I neglected to pencil you in," Saix explained.

Xion shook her head. "Don't keep me pent up in here. I need the exercise," she said trying to be reasonable.

Axel looked at Saix. "I'll look after her. I promise not to let her out of my sight," he promised. Saix blinked at him. He noticed a new sense of guard up around the red headed Nobody, especially whenever he was around him.

"Hmm…" Saix said thoughtfully. He turned and started to walk away. "Fine. Go, if that's what suits you."

Roxas and Xion nodded their thanks to Axel who smiled down at them.

"Let's go, huh? Before Saix changes his mind!" he said before walking away toward Saix.

Axel, Roxas and Xion walked through the portal to Twilight Town.

"This should be fun, huh? Tripling up like this," Xion said once the portal had closed.

"Yeah, I think this is my first three-man mission," Roxas added.

Axel chuckled. "Just remember, it's still a mission. We're not on a field trip, guys," he said.

Xion laughed at him. "Yeah, yeah. It sure is nice to be back on my feet."

Axel looked at her frowning. "Just don't push it, you hear me? We'll pick up the slack," he warned.

Xion nodded up at him. "I hear you. Thanks, guys."

They went down to the Sandlot where they encountered a Dual Blade, a large Heartless with fiery blades for hands. Once it was defeated, Roxas looked over at Xion who was looking pale. She caught him looking, grinned, and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Time to find Heartless number two," Axel said not noticing Xion.

They nodded and followed Axel into town. From there they went to the Station Plaza. As they were entering the area, Xion suddenly fainted right behind Axel and Roxas.

"Xion!" Roxas cried out in alarm.

_It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me._

Roxas rubbed his eyes. This vision showed the boy disappearing then, what seemed like something previous, a girl gave him a charm.

Suddenly, the second Heartless popped up in front of him. Roxas looked back to where Axel held Xion.

"I've got Xion," he said, "you take out the target!"

"Ok!" Roxas said turning and summoning his Keyblade.

With a few strikes of his Keyblade and some of his magic, Roxas defeated the target. He ran over to where Axel was with Xion.

"Sora…" Xion whispered.

"Xion!" Roxas called to her.

"It's ok," Axel reassured, "she's not hurt."

"But Axel-"

"Let's just go back, all right?" Axel picked up Xion and opened a portal. They were walking along the stairway just outside the castle where they ran into Saix.

"Well, that didn't take long. Did it break again?" he asked.

"She's not an 'it'!" Roxas growled.

Axel walked up alongside Saix still carrying Xion. "Keep your mouth shut," he hissed before continuing up the stairs with Roxas following him.

Saix smiled and closed his eyes."You have changed…" he whispered to himself. He turned to the way Axel had left. "Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?

Axel and Roxas watched Xion in her bed.

"Are you worried about her, Axel?" Roxas asked his eyes never leaving Xion's limp form.

"Of course I am," Axel said.

"Doesn't seem like you," Roxas said smiling.

Axel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You hate complications."

Axel thought about this for a moment before looking back at the blond. "Roxas…" he started, "I meet up with you two every day for ice cream, right? Why do I do that?"

Roxas looked up at him. "Huh?"

Axel nodded. "I mean, you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way, right?"

Roxas looked down. "I guess not."

"You wanna know why I do?" Axel asked. "Because you're my best friend. The three of us…we're inseparable."

"We are?"

Axel smiled and nodded. "That's right, get it memorized. And you know what? Best Friends are willing to deal with complications."

"Yeah…" Roxas grinned. "Yeah, you said it!"

They suddenly heard laugher from Xion's bed. Xion opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Thanks, Axel. You're sweet," she said.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Feeling better?" Roxas asked.

Xion grinned. "I just got a little dizzy. Sorry to worry you guys."

"Try not to scare us like that anymore, huh?" Axel said rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

Xion nodded. "Ok."

"And you take it easy today," Axel continued.

"I will. Thanks."

Xerla whirled around upon hearing something behind her. "Who's there?" she called out in a warning voice. She turned and saw that boy from before. Demyx. Superior had said to avoid him. So what was she supposed to do when he was following her around like this? Superior was right about the small number of Nobodies of Organization XIII that actually thought they could feel. So why was she here? To prove to them that their feelings didn't exist and to show that Darla, or whatever her name was, no longer existed.

"Hey, Xerla," Demyx called from behind her. "You seemed to have been avoiding me lately. Something the matter?"

_Why would he care? He's just confusing himself thinking that he cares for my wellbeing. Well, we both know what a lie that is._

Xerla had just been taking a stroll walking up and down the dark streets of the World That Never Was. She was training by attacking any Neoshadows that lurked around this seemingly abandoned city

Her eyes narrowed as she turned on Demyx. "What's it to you?" she asked. She had to refrain from hissing. That would be showing emotion she didn't have. Why show a weakness when you don't have to? Demyx had basically revealed all of his during her first and second encounters with him.

Even with the emotion sucked out of her words, Xerla couldn't help but to smirk when she saw Demyx's stricken face.

"I just wanted to know how you were…" Demyx said quietly. "Especially since you're new to the Organization and all," he continued, mocking.

Xerla barely blinked. "I thank you for your concern, _nine_, but it is not needed," she shot back at him trying not to show her anger. "You're better off not wasting your time on me. I know who you're looking for and let me tell you something. She's not coming back. I don't care what you do. I am Xerla…and I'm no friend of yours."

Demyx stared at Xerla's retreating figure. He didn't know exactly how to feel. Anxious, to see how it would all play out. Lonely, because he no longer had a friend to talk to. Scared, of the lack of emotion in her words: no Nobody, except for Xemnas at times, had ever acted like that. Sad, because this probably wouldn't turn out like Clair had. And, finally, heartbroken, (or whatever), since nobody loved him…

_How can something so wrong, so dark, ever be right again…? _

_It seems no light could ever penetrate a looming darkness this deep._

**AD: Aww, so sad! Poor Demy…I hope things work out in the end. Well, we'll see how it all turns out. Hope you like it. I also hope you like the longer chapter idea. I do. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	30. Problems

**AD: I can't believe I'm still hooked on typing this! I'm really happy that I've stuck to it up to now. Also, I'm off to my vacation today so I figured I'd upload for you guys before I left. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter on the plain or something so I can upload it when I get back! I'm hoping for a lot of reviews to read in the airport when I get back, so review please! Thanks! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Axel sighed as he went over Vexen's reports from Castle Oblivion.

_The Truth About Namine_

_-Vexen_

"You're here early," Roxas stated when he saw Xion already at the Clocktower eating ice cream He walked over and sat next to her as she laughed.

"My mission wasn't that hard," she replied

"So, how ya feeling?" Roxas asked with a little concern

"I think I'll be ok now," Xion assured.

Roxas smiled. "That's good."

Xion nodded and they went back to eating their ice cream. Roxas turned to Xion after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, where's Axel?"

Xion shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

Suddenly, the Clocktower rang above them.

"It's getting late…" Xion continued slowly. "I don't think he's coming."

"You wanna wait a little longer?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Xion smiled. "Ok."

They waited and finished their ice cream. Xion looked over at Roxas.

"You and him are always there for me."

Roxas laughed. "Aw, I don't do anything special," he said embarrassed. "Axel's the one who sticks up for us."

Xion laughed as well. "Well, I'm just glad the two of you are in the Organization with me."

After a little bit, Roxas spoke, "Hope Axel turns up."

They waited a little longer before deciding to turn in.

The next day, Roxas looked down at his mission. He smiled. It seemed like Axel was going with him to Never Land. They took a portal and arrived on one of the rocks out in the water.

"Feels like it's been forever," Roxas said once they had gotten a good look at their surroundings.

Axel looked down at him. "Since what?" he asked confused.

Roxas looked up at his friend. "Since we got to talk like this," he explained.

Axel still looked confused. "Has it been that long? Time sure flies. Speaking of which… Isn't this the place?"

"Oh yeah, this is it! Here, just watch," Roxas said excitedly. He closed his eyes and jumped. Confused he tried again.

"Uhh, what are you doing Roxas?"

"Huh…That's so weird. I could fly before," Roxas said sadly hanging his head. "I guess I must need that sparkly dust for it to work."

"Blast it all! Not again!"

"Huh?" Axel gasped turning to look over his shoulder.

At first, Roxas could only see the boy in red do the same as he followed Roxas. Rubbing his eyes, Roxas looked over again. "I know that voice…" There were those pirates, Captain Hook and Smee.

"You dig and dig, and all I get is more Heartless." Hook said to Smee. "They're taking up too much of me time!" He shook a fist at the Heartless in front of him. "We need to find that treasure before someone else does." Darkness began to float around him again. "Why it…it makes me blood boil!" He turned around and started walking away.

"Captain!" Smee called. Hook turned to him. "Where are you going Captain?"

"Back to the ship!" Hook replied. "I'll blast these scurvy meddlers into oblivion! Then maybe I can get back to having you dig in peace."

"If you say so, Captain."

They ran off with the small Heartless following them.

"What's their story?" Axel asked Roxas.

Roxas shrugged. "Not sure, but they mentioned something about treasure maps last time."

"So what, they're digging for buried gold? From the looks of it, all they're digging up is trouble," Axel observed.

"Yeah, for some reason, Heartless spring up whenever the dig," Roxas explained.

"You mean Heartless are hiding in the ground?"

"I'm not so sure that's it."

"You go a better explanation?" Axel challenged jokingly.

"Look, I'm just saying. All I say in the hole they dug was a wooden chest full of junk."

"And the Heartless were in the chest?"

Roxas looked at the chest the pirates had just dug up. "I dunno. I think maybe something else is causing them to show up."

"Like?"

"Didn't something seem kind of off to you about the guy in red?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel.

Axel crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "Off? Off how?" He looked back down at Roxas. "Well…right now we're just guessing. Let's start by checking the places they dug up. Who knows, maybe we'll find our targets down there taking a nap," he joked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah; stranger things have happened," he said.

They walked over to the closest hole. Inside, the chest was leaking darkness. The fairy was also there looking at the chest angrily. **(Roxas probably doesn't know her name, but I'm just gonna call her Tinker Bell from now on. It's just easier.)**

"Oh!" Roxas cried out surprised. "Um…Hello…again," he said.

Tinker Bell looked at him with the same anger and silently started yelling at him.

"W-what? Are you mad at me?" Tink nodded. "Oh, because I didn't follow you to the ship before…" She nodded again.

"Hey Roxas," Axel interjected, "who have we got here?"

Tinker Bell spotted Axel and quickly hid behind Roxas's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but we met the last time I was here. I don't think she means any harm. She's the one who helped me fly."

Axel chuckled. "Yeah, I already saw your demonstration."

"It's true!" Roxas objected. He turned towards Tinker Bell. "Here, help me show him. Could you give us some more of that glowing stuff?" he asked her.

Tink thought a moment before nodding and flying around Axel and Roxas, sprinkling pixie dust over them. Before Roxas could even jump into the air, he floated upwards above Axel.

"Wha-?" Axel cried surprised.

Roxas grinned at him. "See? I told you!"

"How are you doing that?" Axel asked amazed.

"I can't really describe it. Once she sprinkles you, just think, 'I can fly', and boom!"

"'I can fly', and boom, huh?" Axel repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Look, just give it a try."

"All right…" Axel sighed. He closed his eyes and jumped a couple times. He looked at Roxas. "I'm not feeling it, Roxas," he admitted.

"C'mon, try it again," Roxas said. "Believe me on this, Axel!"

"Ok…I believe you." Axel closed his eyes and suddenly, he was floating alongside Roxas. "I can fly…" I whispered. "I can fly!" he exclaimed opening his eyes and looking around.

Roxas smiled at him. "You can fly," he confirmed. Tinker Bell flew over and motioned towards Roxas. "I think she still wants me to go check out that ship."

"Doesn't it belong to those guys from before?" Axel asked. "What, are they your friends?"

Tinker Bell looked angrily at Axel and furiously shook her head.

"Apparently not," Roxas answered for her. "Then why is it so important we-"Suddenly, there was a loud boom and a cannonball flew right at them. Axel and Roxas flew off to the side to avoid it. "Augh! What was that?"

From the ship they could hear the pirates talking.

"Fire!" Hook cried "Fire at will! Blow those Heartless right to Davy Jones's locker!"

Smee fired another cannonball. "Aye, aye, sir!"

Cannonballs started falling randomly around the trio.

"They're attacking us?" Roxas asked confused.

"No…" Axel said slowly, "I think they've just mistaken us for Heartless.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Great…"

Tinker Bell motioned to the boat and then flew off.

"H-hey…wait up!" Roxas called after her. He started flying off in the same direction.

"Roxas!" Axel called. Roxas stopped. "Are you nuts? Get back here."

Roxas turned around. "But she-"

"We don't know what she's after. The mission comes first. Let's find those Heartless," Axel interrupted.

Roxas sighed and returned to Axel's side. "Oh, all right."

"Keep your eyes opened," Axel ordered. "I don't want to have to scrape you off a cannonball."

Roxas nodded and they flew off in search of Heartless. Eventually, they found all of them lurking in the holes already dug by the pirates.

"Mission accomplished," Axel said as they walked up to the portal, "and what a strange mission it was." The cannonballs continued to rain down everywhere. Axel looked around at them. "Heh, you have to at least give them points for trying."

Roxas looked over at the ship. "I wonder if she's ok…" he said softly.

Axel looked down at him. "Hmm? Oh, your tiny friend?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "Maybe we should have gone with her."

Looking at the still falling cannonballs, Axel smiled. "I don't think we had much choice," Axel admitted. "We're not getting anywhere near that ship today."

Roxas hung his head.

"Cheer up," Axel said, "she looked pretty determined. She'll be fine."

Roxas looked up at him. "Yeah…I guess so."

"C'mon, let's RTC."

Roxas nodded and followed Axel into the portal.

Pete walked up to the hole dug by the pirates chuckling. "Heh, those blockheads are actually diggin'! My plan's goin' perfectly!" He looked around sensing something was missing. "…Huh? That's weird," he said scratching his head. "Where'd the Heartless go!"

Roxas and Axel sat on the Clocktower enjoying their ice cream. Roxas laughed at the thought of their previous mission.

"You think that sparkly dust would work in other worlds?" he wondered.

"I dunno about that…" Axel said shrugging.

Suddenly, Xion showed up laughing at her tow friends. "Wow, you two sure flew through your mission," she commented.

Axel and Roxas looked up as she walked over and sat down.

Roxas laughed. "Heh, if you only knew."

"Xion…" Axel said slowly looking at Xion out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I had my hands full today."

Roxas looked over at Xion. "So I was about to tell you, today me and Axel actually flew!"

"You flew?" Xion gasped.

"Yeah," Roxas said nodding. "There's this sparkly dust that makes it possible."

Xion giggled. "I was wondering why you tow looked so happy. Lucky…"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Roxas asked quickly.

Xion shook her head slowly. "Nah, it's nothing…"

Roxas sighed and looked over at Axel who had barely said anything since Xion had shown up.

"Whoa!" Roxas cried. He was just about to leave his mission in Halloween Town when suddenly, a huge claw like creature popped up in front of him. Roxas summoned his Keyblade and hit a nearby pumpkin bomb at the creature. Once it exploded, he ran in with his Keyblade and finished the job.

His Keyblade disappeared. "What was that!" he wondered aloud. "Hmm,, I'd better tell Saix about this," he continued heading into the already opened portal.

He walked with Xion up to the Clocktower. When he sat down, he realized Xion was still standing.

"Aren't you gonna have some ice cream?" he asked her.

Xion looked down not answering.

"Xion?" Roxas asked with concern in his voice.

Xion looked up at him apologetically. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"You wanna sit down?" Roxas asked still worried for his friend.

"No, I'm gonna go. See you later," she replied and walked ok.

"Ok…" Roxas said sadly.

For a while Roxas sat alone eating his ice cream. Then, Axel showed up.

"What, all by you lonesome?" he asked coming over and sitting beside Roxas.

Roxas looked up. "Hey, Axel," he greeted.

"Where's Xion?"

"She left," Roxas sighed.

"Hmm…" Axel murmured thoughtfully.

They were silent until Roxas spoke up, saying, "She's been acting kind of weird lately, don't ya think?"

Axel looked at Roxas out of the corner of his eyes but said nothing.

"Maybe she's not feeling well," Roxas continued.

"She'll be ok. Don't stress it," Axel assured.

Roxas sighed again. "If you say so." He paused. "Hope we get some more vacation soon. We could all use that trip to the beach."

"Right…"

Xion typed furiously on the Organization's large computer database. She had to be quick before she was spotted. She paused, looking up at the screen above her.

"No, no…" she whispered angrily. She began typing away again. "Where is it?" Suddenly, something pooped up on the screen. "Got it!"

A couple of days later, Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar were in the round room.

"I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion last night on short notice, to help expedite the matter we spoke of," Saix explained. "I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there. He should RTC soon.

Xemnas nodded slowly. "And Namine?"

Saix shook his head. "Still missing, sir."

"Missing indeed," Xigbar snorted. "Haha, wherever could she be?"

"Why Xigbar… It almost sounds as though you know," Saix said dangerously meeting Xigbar's gaze.

Xigbar held Saix's eyes challengingly. "Hmph."

"What else?" Xemnas interrupted.

Saix looked up at him. "Somebody accessed out main computer without authorization," he answered.

Xigbar chuckled quietly. "'Somebody'? Are we all gonna pretend we don't know who?" he sneered. "Little Poppet is turning into a problem- and I think you catch my meaning."

"Nonsense," Saix barked, "I see no problem whatsoever."

Xigbar outright laughed this time. "Ha ha! Well no, apparently you don't!"

Saix looked at him sharply. "Something you find amusing?" he growled.

Xigbar shook his head. "If people see with their hearts, Saix, then you're even blinder that the rest of us."

"Our plans remain unchanged," Xemnas said. "Axel, Roxas, and Xion will play the roles Kingdom Hearts has chosen for them."

"But sir, Xion…Itfwe don't take steps-"

"Take steps? How can you not see how perfect this is? Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny. The only steps we need take are two: watch…and wait."

Xion walked into Castle Oblivion and gasped as she looked around. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain to her head. "Augh… my head…" she cried. There was a foggy vision behind her closed eyes.

"_This is the last you'll ever see of these walls, Xion," Saix informed._

_Xion looked up at him and followed him out._

Xion cried out and fell to her knees. A portal opened in front of her, and a figure walked out.

"Axel…" she said weakly. "What are you…doing here…?"

"Orders," Axel said stiffly. "Nothing to do with you." He looked around. "I'm not sure what you thought you'd find in an empty place like this."

"Don't lie to me!" Xion shouted though she was still weak. "I know this is where I come from! The answers are here."

Axel brought his piercing emerald eyes back to Xion. "Weren't you given some other mission?" he objected.

Xion looked away and was silent.

"You can't just throw orders to the wind, Xion," Axel hissed.

"Or else what?" Xion challenged. "They'll turn me into a Dusk?"

"Not even a Dusk," Axel replied. "They'll skip right past that and destroy you outright."

Xion looked up at him. "Because I'm useless?"

"No, I didn't say that," Axel objected. Slowly, Xion stood up. "Turn about and go home, Xion," he continued slowly.

Xion looked up at him. "Axel, I'm remembering things… About who I was," she said completely ignoring Axel's order.

"Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it."

"I have dreams every night," Xion continued. "You're in them, Axel!"

Axel shook his head. "Then they sure ain't memories. How could I be part of your past? Use your head Xion," Axel said.

"You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!" Xion objected.

"Have not," Axel argued."Go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas waiting"

"Please, Axel, just…help me!" Xion cried exasperated. "I need to know who I am." She ran past him.

Axel gasped and turned. "Hey- stop! Xion, stay out of there!" he shouted.

Xion ignored him and continued up the steps through the large doors.

Roxas was sitting on the Clocktower when Axel showed up. "You're early," he said walking over to sit by his friend.

"No, you're just late," Roxas replied watching him. Axel looked over and grinned at him.

They sat in silence for a little bit just eating their Sea Salt ice cream.

"Today makes 255," Roxas said suddenly.

"What's that about?" Axel asked with the ice cream stick hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the organization. Man time flies," Roxas said smiling.

"So you got the number memorized, do you?" Axel asked taking the popsicle stick out of his mouth.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, have to hang on to something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."

Axel set his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But c'mon! You're still kind of a zombie," he said slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas said laughing. Axel joined him.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said, "betcha don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas pushed him. "Like I asked, Know-it-All!"

They sat on the Clocktower until the sun had almost disappeared and Axel was laying down on his back. Roxas sat there twirling the ice cream stick between his fingers. He looked towards the corner.

"Seriously, where is she?" he wondered.

Axel's eyes narrowed and he sat up. "Roxas…" he said slowly.

Roxas looked away from where he was watching for Xion and looked at Axel.

"I'm not sure she's gonna show today," Axel continued.

"Did she collapse again?" Roxas gasped.

"She…" Axel looked away, "…what, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh…" Roxas sighed, "so when's she coming back?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?"

"Heh, fair enough," Roxas laughed. He looked at the setting sun.

Axel looked over at him then away.

Xion stood in castle Oblivion looking at a shining misty orb on a stand. "No…" she gasped. She looked at her feet. "Then…I'm no… The person I was before…wasn't me."


End file.
